Brindille à Disneyland
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Wisp Futuretake, un OS de la formidable Cris. 6 ans après qu'Edward a fait la connaissance de Brindille dans des circonstances on ne peut plus dramatiques, il l'emmène en voyage à Disneyland. Vivez avec eux des moments forts en émotions de toutes sortes, à l'endroit le plus joyeux du monde.


**Note de la traductrice : voici une vision possible du futur de Brindille tel qu'imaginé par Cris environ six mois après avoir entrepris l'écriture de l'histoire principale. Ce futuretake est la contribution de l'auteure au** _ **Fandom For Suicide Awareness**_ **. À l'époque (novembre 2012) Cris ne savait pas encore comment son histoire allait se terminer…**

 **Résumé : Six ans ont passé depuis la première rencontre entre Edward et Brindille. Brindille est devenue Bella, et désormais Edward et elle forment un couple. Le temps est venu pour eux de s'offrir des vacances, et ils vont à Disneyland.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Brindille à Disneyland**

« Je pense qu'Esmée est triste de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

Edward glissa une main par-dessus la boîte de vitesses, détournant momentanément les yeux de la circulation alors que sa peau entrait en contact avec du denim doux et usé. Des yeux sombres brillèrent dans sa direction, et il ne put empêcher le sourire qui retroussa les coins de sa bouche. « Tu es l'experte en émotions. Je m'en remets à tout ce que tu dis. »

Bella aspira sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, ses joues pâles rosissant comme des œillets. Il aimait cette expression sur elle, et elle l'arborait chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment. En conséquence, elle recevait énormément de compliments. « Eh bien, c'est comme qui dirait une impression que j'ai eue, je suppose. »

« Tu n'as pas à nuancer ton affirmation. » À contrecœur Edward reporta son regard sur la route, mais il laissa une main sur le genou de Bella. Il le caressa de manière rythmique avec son pouce, sentant sa chaleur à travers le tissu. « Je sais qu'il est un peu tard maintenant, mais est-ce que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ton sac de voyage ? Ton Témesta ? Tes élixirs floraux ? » Il ne croyait pas vraiment que ces remèdes naturopathes fussent bons pour quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne jurait que par eux. Si ça fonctionnait pour elle – même juste comme un placebo – il n'allait certainement pas argumenter.

Elle hocha la tête il observa le mouvement de ses cheveux foncés du coin de l'œil. « J'ai passé la liste en revue trois fois, et j'ai fait des piles avant de mettre quoi que ce soit dans mes bagages. Rose m'a aidée, aussi. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le faire. »

« Tu avais une réunion. Je comprends. »

Oui, elle comprenait. Elle était toujours compréhensive, mais Edward se sentait quand même coupable chaque fois qu'il devait s'absenter pendant qu'elle faisait quelque chose de nouveau. Elle était encore nerveuse dans de nouvelles situations, et le serait probablement toujours. Les listes aidaient. Se préparer autant que possible à l'avance aidait. Mais ça ne supprimait pas complètement l'anxiété, et Edward détestait quand elle devait y faire face toute seule.

« Nous avons presque terminé avec la partie difficile. Je devrais récupérer mes épreuves corrigées la semaine prochaine, et ensuite nous aurons un moment de tranquillité pour nous. »

« Cette perspective me plaît beaucoup. »

Edward serra son genou et sourit de nouveau. « Je sais. »

Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient inquiétés tous les deux que ce voyage soit trop exigeant pour Bella, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et Edward était convaincu qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'ils avaient sortie de l'arrière d'un pick-up crasseux, même si elle allait toujours avoir certaines limites – souvenirs des vingt premières années de sa vie. Brindille persistait aux frontières de sa personnalité, certains jours plus que d'autres, mais fondamentalement elle était simplement Bella.

Alice, bien sûr, était celle qui l'avait initiée aux films de Disney. Bella les aimait tous, mais _Alice au pays des merveilles_ et _Peter Pan_ étaient ses préférés. Elle affirmait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait des premiers livres qu'on lui avait offerts et que Rosalie lui avait lus quand elle avait encore une compréhension incroyablement limitée de ce que les gens lui disaient, mais Edward soupçonnait que c'était en grande partie pour cette raison.

Alors naturellement, quand Alice lui révéla qu'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait faire l'expérience de ses films préférés comme s'ils étaient réels, elle eut vite fait de vouloir y aller coûte que coûte.

Edward devait admettre que les inquiétudes de Carlisle et Esmée étaient légitimes. Bella avait de la difficulté à affronter les foules, et elle était mal à l'aise avec les étrangers dans presque toutes les situations qui n'impliquaient pas son travail. Elle n'aimait pas être en dehors de sa zone de confort, et elle s'épanouissait dans la routine. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal quand elle devait trop marcher, un voyage à Disneyland ne semblait pas être la meilleure idée.

Mais elle le désirait tellement, et une chose n'avait définitivement pas changé depuis qu'Edward avait fait sa connaissance six ans plus tôt – il était absolument incapable de lui dire non. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, s'il était en son pouvoir de le lui donner. Elle demandait si peu et méritait tellement. Et, bien qu'il se ferait toujours du souci, Edward n'allait plus essayer d'influencer ou même de prédire l'avenir. Bella – sa petite Brindille – lui avait appris combien cela était insensé. Avec elle, rien n'était jamais certain sauf le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle vivait tous les jours avec joie, faisant de son mieux pour ne se concentrer ni sur le passé, ni sur l'avenir. Elle était incroyablement douée pour vivre dans le présent, et Edward faisait de son mieux pour suivre son excellent exemple. Il ne pouvait pas changer son passé, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver dans leur futur. Durant leurs années de vie commune, il avait appris très vite à ne pas la sous-estimer… ou la surestimer. Certaines choses lui venaient facilement et d'autres, soupçonnait-il, seraient toujours un combat. Mais sa compagne était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air, et si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait faire ce voyage, il n'allait pas argumenter avec elle.

Il avait cependant fallu un certain temps pour que ce périple ait lieu. Bella n'avait pas été en état de faire face à quelque foule que ce soit pendant très longtemps, et elle avait encore du mal à marcher de longues distances. Maintenant que Chase était un robuste gamin de cinq ans, il était lui aussi prêt pour son premier voyage, et Edward n'aurait pu dire quel membre de la famille était le plus excité – Bella ou Chase. Chase était sans aucun doute plus bruyant au sujet du voyage. Il avait hérité des poumons d'Emmett, et Edward priait pour que sa voix change tôt plutôt que tard. Cette voix stridente de petit garçon lui portait parfois sur les nerfs.

N'empêche, le fait qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Chase y allaient tous avec eux rendait Edward un peu plus à l'aise. Bella aurait beaucoup de visages familiers autour d'elle, des gens qui la connaissaient intimement et qui comprendraient la meilleure façon de l'aider si elle en avait besoin. En outre, ils avaient décidé d'aller au plus petit des deux parcs d'attraction – Disneyland en Californie et non pas Disneyworld en Floride – et ils y allaient fin février, quand les foules étaient plus clairsemées. Ils planifiaient d'y rester toute une semaine malgré le fait que la plupart des guides touristiques prétendaient que deux ou trois jours suffisaient amplement pour tout voir de cette façon ils n'auraient pas à se dépêcher et, si nécessaire, Bella et Edward pourraient se retirer dans l'intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel sans pour autant mettre les vacances en péril.

Edward avait de vagues souvenirs de son seul voyage à Disneyland, quand il avait huit ans. Carlisle et Esmée l'y avaient emmené comme une sorte de rite de passage, affirmant que voir au moins l'un des parcs à thèmes de Disney était quelque chose que tous les enfants américains devraient faire. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas grand-chose, sauf avoir adoré _Splash Mountain_ et s'être réveillé le lendemain matin avec les pieds endoloris, mais une fois qu'elle eut entendu parler du voyage qu'ils planifiaient, Esmée sortit les photos. Bella fut heureuse de voir des photos d'Edward à huit ans, arborant une paire d'oreilles de Mickey et posant avec divers personnages – le Lapin blanc d _'Alice au pays des merveilles_ était son préféré. Elle avait persuadé Esmée de numériser la photo afin de pouvoir l'utiliser comme fond d'écran sur son téléphone et son ordinateur. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, Edward aurait été plus qu'un peu agacé. Mais Bella était différente – elle l'avait toujours été. Tout ce qui la faisait sourire lui convenait très bien.

Alors qu'ils se garaient dans le parking longue-durée de l'aéroport Sea-Tac, Edward jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Bella. « Tu me le diras si ça devient trop, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec circonspection. « J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me promettes. » L'aéroport et le vol l'angoissaient davantage que les vacances elles-mêmes, pour être honnête. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire une pause à dix mille mètres d'altitude.

« Je te le promets. »

Sa nature douce et accommodante ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Rosalie aurait divorcé du cul d'Emmett – ou, plus probablement, n'aurait jamais accepté de l'épouser en premier lieu – si jamais il avait rôdé autour d'elle comme Edward rôdait autour de Bella. Mais cela ne semblait jamais déranger celle-ci, et elle avait même déjà admis timidement, à un moment donné, qu'elle trouvait adorable ce que d'autres femmes pourraient trouver insupportable. Cela la faisait se sentir aimée, quelque chose à propos de quoi elle avait constamment besoin d'être assurée. S'il pouvait changer une seule chose à son sujet, ce serait son manque d'estime de soi. Le reste de ce que les autres personnes appelaient des défauts était sans importance pour lui.

Bella le laissa ouvrir sa portière et l'aider à sortir avec son soutien solide – se mettre debout à partir d'une position assise était encore problématique pour elle – et elle se blottit contre son flanc. Accoutumé depuis tellement longtemps à lire ses humeurs à travers ses expressions faciales, Edward n'eut même pas à lui demander si elle allait bien. Tout baignait. Elle était nerveuse, mais elle allait bien.

Les dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles, mais elle en valait la peine. Ce moment en valait la peine. Ses longs cheveux foncés étaient relevés sur sa nuque en un chignon négligé, son corps enveloppé dans un jeans et un pull-over confortables pour voyager. L'innocence de Brindille brillait encore dans ses yeux, mais elle était dorénavant atténuée par une meilleure compréhension de qui et de ce qu'elle était.

« Je serai avec toi chaque minute, » promit-il, soufflant les mots dans ses cheveux soyeux. « À tes côtés. » Il passa ses mains sur la peau satinée de ses bras, frottant légèrement. Si belle. Elle paraissait peut-être encore imparfaite aux yeux des étrangers, mais pour lui elle était absolument parfaite. « Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune pression, pas vrai ? Nous allons procéder une étape à la fois. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, nous pourrons toujours retourner à l'hôtel pour avoir un moment de répit. »

Bella acquiesça. Oui, elle savait. Une chose avait toujours été claire entre eux : c'était elle qui prenait les décisions. Lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, Edward faisait de son mieux pour le lui procurer.

« J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes rêves. »

Les mains de Bella glissèrent des cheveux d'Edward à ses épaules, et elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je ne sais pas comment ce sera, » admit-elle. « Alice m'a montré des tas de photos, mais je ne saurai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu moi-même. »

« Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas toute seule pour te débrouiller par toi-même. Quand tu iras à la salle de bains, je me tiendrai juste à l'extérieur. Quand tu voudras de la nourriture, ou te faire prendre en photo, je serai juste à côté de toi. »

Bella pouffa de rire. Contrairement à beaucoup de femmes, elle ne fuyait pas les appareils photo et les caméras. Elle semblait fascinée par ceux-ci, même à présent. Quand on la questionnait, elle expliquait timidement qu'elle aimait avoir ces souvenirs visuels, preuves qu'elle avait été à ces endroits et fait ces choses. Elle n'était plus enfermée dans une petite pièce, dans une petite maison. Le monde lui était ouvert.

« Dis-le moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit – n'importe quoi, » insista Edward. « Je veux que tu t'amuses, et tu dois te sentir à l'aise pour y parvenir. »

Bella s'étira et déposa un doux baiser sur son nez. « Je sais, » dit-elle. « Je suis vraiment impatiente de vivre cette expérience. Merci, Edward. »

« Tu mérites tout, » lui dit-il sincèrement. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis plus qu'heureux de prendre des vacances avec toi. »

Elle leva la tête, et il sentit le frôlement de ses lèvres veloutées contre sa mâchoire. « Je t'aime. »

« Je suis content, et je t'aime aussi. » Il sourit à l'excitation pétillante dans ses yeux. « Viens, ma jolie. Allons en vacances. »

 **ooo**

Les autres les rejoignirent à la porte d'embarquement, Chase paraissant extrêmement sérieux et ne quittant pas des yeux sa valise à roulettes à l'effigie des véhicules animés du film _Cars_. « Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'on ne doit pas laisser nos bagages sans surveillance, » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. »

C'était aussi le premier voyage de Chase à Disneyland – son premier vol, en fait. Edward était plutôt content d'avoir acheté des billets en première classe pour lui-même et pour Bella pendant que le môme avec les poumons d'Emmett et une voix suraiguë de petit garçon allait s'asseoir entre ses parents en classe économique. Il aimait bien Chase, mais cette voix perçante finissait par devenir irritante à la longue.

« Es-tu excitée, Bella ? » Questionna Chase, rebondissant sur le bord d'une chaise d'aéroport en plastique, ses pieds tambourinant sur sa petite valise. « J'suis excité. Je veux tout faire. C'est-à-dire, presque tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de monter sur le carrousel on peut faire un tour de carrousel n'importe où. Et il se pourrait que je sois trop grand pour Dumbo, parce que c'est un manège pour les tout petits. »

« Fiston, personne n'est trop grand pour Dumbo. » Emmett se cala dans son propre siège.

« Sauf peut-être toi. » Rosalie observa sa silhouette massive. « Si tu restes coincé à l'intérieur d'un éléphant en fibre de verre et que tu ne peux pas en sortir, je ne vais pas te réclamer. »

« Allons, Bébé, il s'agit de Dumbo ! Tout le monde doit essayer ce manège ! »

« C'est une simple mise en garde. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Edward avait découvert que la clé pour que Bella se sente aussi à l'aise que possible était la planification préalable. Ils ne quittaient pas la maison sans qu'elle sache où ils allaient, ce qu'ils prévoyaient faire, et qui d'autre allait être présent, de préférence au moins quelques jours à l'avance. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'elle ne réagissait pas bien aux surprises, même les bonnes, à l'exception notable des cadeaux. C'est ainsi que ce voyage avait été planifié dans ses moindres détails. Elle avait étudié des photos de leur hôtel et du parc lui-même en ligne, et ils avaient un minibus privé qui les attendait pour les conduire de l'aéroport jusqu'à leur lieu d'hébergement. Edward avait décidé de prendre un vol qui atterrirait en fin d'après-midi à l'aéroport de Long Beach, beaucoup plus petit et paisible que LAX, l'aéroport principal de Los Angeles. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour se rendre à l'hôtel, s'installer et dîner, et Bella pourrait récupérer et se préparer mentalement pour le lendemain.

« On peut avoir un plan du parc, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-elle doucement, se nichant sous son bras encore une fois. « Alice a promis qu'ils en avaient. »

« Ils en ont, et nous allons nous le procurer. Je ne vais pas te laisser errer et t'égarer. » Pas maintenant – plus jamais. Elle avait une maison et des gens qui l'aimaient.

L'absence de tout sens de l'orientation était l'une des choses qui persistaient de son ancienne vie, et avec laquelle Bella devait composer. Parce qu'elle avait été gardée à l'intérieur, souvent enfermée dans des pièces obscures, pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie, sa capacité à visualiser son environnement et à se repérer dans celui-ci ne s'était pas développée. Elle se perdait effroyablement facilement – dans les maisons de leurs amis, dans leur voisinage, à son bureau – avant d'apprendre à trouver son chemin, et même là il lui arrivait souvent de s'égarer. Edward était secrètement heureux qu'elle insiste pour faire une reconnaissance du parcours une fois avant d'aller quelque part où elle n'était jamais allée, et qu'elle n'aille pas se promener toute seule. Les plans aidaient, et il s'était empressé de lui apprendre à les lire après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours fiables, pas plus que ne l'était l'application GPS sur son téléphone.

Alors qu'ils attendaient de monter à bord de leur vol, Edward ouvrit sa tablette et fit apparaître une copie numérique du plan officiel tout en couleur de Disneyland. « Voilà, » dit-il, tenant sa tablette entre eux. « Je suis surpris qu'Alice ne t'ait pas encore montré ça. »

« Elle me l'a montré, » répliqua Bella en examinant l'image, de petites rides de concentration altérant son front parfait. « Mais j'ai du mal à le voir. » Elle tapota sa tempe.

« Ce sera plus facile quand tu le verras de tes propres yeux, » promit-il. Comment une personne avec un tel souci du détail et des compétences en dessin aussi exceptionnelles pouvait-elle ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation ? N'était-ce pas lié, d'une certaine manière, à la perspective ? Edward ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'allait pas la laisser se perdre où que ce soit, même dans un lieu surnommé 'L'endroit le plus joyeux du monde.'

« Ça va aller, » commenta Alice, revenant du comptoir de Starbucks les bras chargés de verres en carton. Elle en tendit un à Rosalie, et Jasper, derrière elle, donna un petit verre à Chase. « On va tous être ensemble. On va aller dans les manèges, manger plein de cochonneries, et regarder les feux d'artifice. Qu'y a-t-il d'effrayant là-dedans ? »

« Pas trop de malbouffe. » Rosalie jeta un regard au chocolat chaud que Chase était en train de boire avidement.

« C'est son premier voyage à Disneyland – laisse ce gamin avoir du plaisir. » Alice tira la langue à son amie.

« Très bien, mais quand il va s'agiter _et_ être malade à deux heures du matin, je vais le transférer dans votre chambre d'hôtel. »

« Je ne vais pas être malade, » dit Chase avec assurance, levant la tête. Son verre n'avait pas de couvercle, et il avait une moustache de crème fouettée. « Mon corps et les sucreries font très bon ménage. »

« Toi, mon petit chéri, » rétorqua Rosalie, « tu es tout à fait le fils de ton père. »

« Que puis-je dire ? » Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je fais de bons enfants. »

« Veux-tu quelque chose, Bella ? » Demanda Alice. « Le vol est tellement court qu'ils ne vont même pas vous servir de nourriture en première classe. »

Bella secoua la tête, souriant timidement. « Ça va. »

Mais Edward pouvait sentir l'anxiété monter lentement en elle, son corps souple se raidissant contre lui. Elle refusait de la nourriture seulement quand elle était nerveuse ou malade. « Souviens-toi de respirer, » dit-il, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens. « Tu es en sécurité, et je vais être avec toi tout le temps. Personne ne va t'embêter. »

« J'ai peur que les gens me trouvent bizarre, » admit-elle, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Personne ne va te prêter attention. Les gens sont incroyablement égocentriques à cet égard, ce qui est une bonne chose dans ce cas-ci. De plus, même si quelqu'un pense que tu es bizarre, quelle est la pire chose qui pourrait arriver ? Tu n'auras jamais à les revoir. » Un classique de la thérapie comportementale et cognitive. Elle traînait des petites fiches avec elle partout où elle allait, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un rappel pour corriger ses schémas de pensée erronés.

« Ouais. Mais je suis quand même nerveuse. »

« Je sais. » Il pouvait le sentir, et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais elle désirait tellement ce voyage. Bella lui avait expressément dit que sous aucun prétexte il ne devait même suggérer de l'annuler ou de le raccourcir.

« Nous n'avons jamais pris de vraies vacances avant. »

Non, en effet. Pendant très longtemps après qu'elle soit devenue sa compagne, ça n'avait pas été possible, et même une fois que son état se fut amélioré, il n'avait pas réellement pensé à ça. Ils étaient allés faire du camping à maintes reprises avec Emmett et Rosalie – Alice n'était _pas_ fan de plein air – mais Edward ne considérait pas vraiment que quelques jours dans une tente comptaient pour des vacances. Il n'aimait pas non plus voir Bella dormir par terre, même avec un tapis de sol. Elle avait eu assez de ça dans sa vie, et il préférait de loin la dorloter que la regarder vivre à la dure.

Voir Rosalie vivre sans salle de bain fonctionnelle pendant plusieurs jours était cependant une expérience qui valait définitivement le coup d'œil.

« Eh bien, maintenant nous allons en prendre. » Edward tourna la tête, reposant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux. « Si tu décides que tu aimes ça, nous pourrons essayer d'aller dans d'autres endroits. Mais il n'y a pas de pression. Je suis tout aussi heureux à la maison avec toi. »

Elle fredonna son accord, étudiant consciencieusement le plan jusqu'à ce que l'embarquement des gens en première classe soit annoncé.

« Hublot ou allée ? » Demanda Edward lorsqu'ils trouvèrent leurs sièges. Il rangea son bagage à main dans le compartiment au-dessus d'eux, mais celui de Bella était assez petit pour qu'elle puisse le mettre sous son siège afin d'y avoir facilement accès.

« Hublot, » répondit-elle rapidement, se glissant dans le grand siège noir et collant ses yeux à la fenêtre aux dimensions réduites. Edward n'était pas dupe – elle voulait qu'il serve de barrière entre elle et les autres personnes dans l'avion plus qu'elle ne voulait réellement admirer la vue.

Non pas qu'il y eût beaucoup à voir pour le moment. C'était un mois de février typique de l'État de Washington – gris et froid, presque aussi noir que la nuit même s'il n'était que 16h. Il faisait soi-disant soleil à Anaheim, avec une température d'environ 21 degrés Celsius, ce qui rendait Alice extrêmement heureuse. Elle leur sourit comme une idiote en passant devant eux pour se rendre en classe économique, mais Bella ignora délibérément la lente progression des gens qui traînaient les pieds dans l'allée, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voyait par le hublot.

« Essaye un élixir floral, » l'exhorta Edward.

« Je vais bien, » promit-elle. « Je veux le faire. Ça ira. »

Et ce fut le cas.

Elle n'apprécia pas du tout le décollage, serrant le bras d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il jure qu'elle avait coupé la circulation dans sa main, et elle ne voulut pas interagir avec l'hôtesse, ce qui était normal pour elle. Edward proposa qu'elle fasse semblant de dormir quand elle verrait la femme venir dans leur direction, et cela sembla aider.

Le vol dura un peu moins de trois heures, et Bella passa le plus clair du temps recroquevillée sur son siège, regardant tour à tour le plan de Disneyland et le site web qui énumérait les divers restaurants à l'intérieur du parc, ainsi que leurs menus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un churro ? » Questionna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Je les vois partout. »

« C'est… comme un beignet, en quelque sorte, » tenta d'expliquer Edward. « Couvert de cannelle et de sucre. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça. » Il en était presque certain. Elle avait un faible pour les sucreries, et Edward avait la ferme intention de la laisser manger tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Pendant le reste du vol, elle lui posa des questions au sujet des produits alimentaires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Edward lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Certains de ces aliments étaient mystérieux même pour lui. Elle semblait particulièrement intriguée par la barbe à papa, quelque chose qu'il trouvait extrêmement difficile à décrire. Il lui tardait de la voir en manger. Ce serait aussi divertissant – sinon plus – que sa première gorgée de soda.

Bella refusa d'utiliser les toilettes sur l'avion, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise décision et ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air relativement calme lorsqu'enfin l'avion atterrit et qu'ils furent libres de débarquer. Elle mit son sac à bandoulière en travers de son épaule et serra très fort la main d'Edward, le suivant à l'intérieur de l'aéroport tranquille.

L'endroit était encore plus petit qu'Edward ne l'avait imaginé, et il leur fallut peu de temps pour récupérer leurs bagages et monter dans le minibus en attente, même avec Chase et Emmett qui les suivaient.

« Je veux des oreilles de Mickey, » déclara résolument Chase. « Tout le monde doit avoir des oreilles de Mickey. Vas-tu en avoir, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit évasivement Bella. « Peut-être ? »

« Il y a des cadeaux souvenirs bien plus beaux, » lui assura Alice. « Je suis allée sur le site et j'ai regardé. Il y a une jolie boutique de bijoux sur Main Street, et – »

Edward fit la sourde oreille. Si Alice et Jasper voulaient payer le prix des billets d'entrée à Disneyland simplement pour avoir l'occasion de faire du shopping, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

« Voulez-vous qu'on aille se promener à Downtown Disney ce soir ? » Proposa Alice.

Edward jeta un regard prudent à Bella. Elle était pressée contre lui, et quand elle inclina la tête vers le haut pour rencontrer ses yeux, il sut ce qu'elle voulait. « Je pense que nous allons rester dans notre chambre ce soir, » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. « Ne vous privez pas de sortir, les amis, mais ça a été une longue journée pour nous. »

 **ooo**

Bella ne disait jamais non à une pizza, et la commander dans une chambre d'hôtel ajouta un aspect inédit au fait de manger de la malbouffe. Edward s'installa sur le lit en pantalon de pyjama pour se détendre, sa douce compagne assise en tailleur à côté de lui, regardant le journal télévisé en mangeant. La pizza hawaïenne était celle qu'elle préférait, et il n'argumenta pas avec elle même si les ananas sur sa pizza le laissaient indifférent. C'était le premier voyage de Bella, le seul endroit où elle lui avait jamais demandé de l'emmener, et il allait rendre ces vacances aussi parfaites que possible pour elle.

« As-tu décidé ce que tu veux faire en premier demain ? » S'enquit-il, enlevant un morceau d'ananas de sa propre pizza et le lui offrant. Elle l'aspira dans sa bouche gourmande, léchant son pouce avec espièglerie pour récupérer le jus chaud.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle, mâchant pensivement. « J'aimerais rester avec le groupe, du moins dans un premier temps. Tu ne penses pas que ça va déranger les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Ils sont tous ici pour toi, tout comme je le suis. »

« Dans ce cas… je ferai tout ce que Chase voudra faire, » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « D'habitude je dirais 'une chose à la fois', mais il semblerait que Main Street ne soit pas autre chose que la Mecque du shopping. »

« Eh bien, nous pouvons garder Main Street pour plus tard et commencer par… je ne sais pas. On dirait une grande roue. Dans le sens horaire ou antihoraire ? »

Bella plissa le front de la manière qui lui disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses mots. Il indiqua la tablette sur le lit, où le plan de Disneyland était toujours affiché. « Dans le sens horaire, » dit-il, traçant un cercle vers la droite. « Comme le mouvement des aiguilles d'une horloge. Ou dans le sens antihoraire, qui est l'opposé. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et Edward la laissa y réfléchir elle-même pendant une minute. Même les petits puzzles directionnels, comme faire correspondre le mouvement de ses doigts avec celui des aiguilles d'une horloge, étaient difficiles pour elle. « Alors, » dit-elle finalement, « soit nous commençons ici, ou ici ? »

« Nous pouvons commencer où tu veux. Nous pourrions même choisir les choses que tu as le plus envie de voir et les faire en premier, peu importe où elles sont. »

« Eh bien… » Bella prit une autre bouchée et regarda de nouveau le plan. « Je veux voir Peter Pan et Alice. Ce sont mes préférés. »

« C'est Fantasyland, juste ici. » Edward pointa sans mettre ses doigts graisseux sur l'écran, et Bella acquiesça.

« Et le grand bateau a l'air amusant. Je ne suis jamais allée sur un bateau avant. »

« Tu as pris le traversier. C'est un bateau. »

« Ah, ouais. » Bella fronça le nez. « C'est différent quand on est assis dans la voiture. »

« Je suis sûr que l'expérience sera différente, » convint Edward. « Quoi d'autre as-tu le plus envie de voir ? »

« Winnie l'ourson, » répondit-elle vivement. « Alice a dit que c'était près de Splash Mountain. Je ne suis pas sûre à propos des manèges rapides, Edward. Et si je ne les aimais pas ? »

« Si tu ne les aimes pas, tu n'as pas à monter dedans, » répliqua fermement Edward.

« Mais Chase veut les essayer. »

« Il se peut que Chase ne soit même pas assez grand pour les manèges à sensations – je ne sais pas quelles sont les conditions d'accès. Mais juste parce qu'il le veut, ça ne signifie pas que tu doives le faire. Nous pouvons nous contenter des manèges lents si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux essayer, » décida-t-elle. « Mais je suis nerveuse. »

« À combien s'élève ta nervosité, sur une échelle de un à dix ? »

« Umm… » Bella réfléchit, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette de table. « À quatre, peut-être ? Pas si mal, mais j'ai des palpitations dans l'estomac. »

« Un quatre n'est pas mauvais, » convint Edward. « Tu as essayé des choses qui ont fait monter ta nervosité à quatre avant. »

« Ouais. » Bella sourit. « Merci, Edward. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici. »

« Espérons que tu seras encore plus heureuse demain. »

 **ooo**

Edward fit l'amour à Bella cette nuit-là dans leur chambre d'hôtel ; tous deux emmêlés dans des draps blancs soyeux, le corps chaud et souple de son amoureuse se mouvant avec le sien. Il embrassa sa bouche, ses lèvres tendres glissant avec précaution sur sa gorge pâle. Il la toucha comme il n'avait pu le faire pendant si longtemps, tous les deux ayant peur, elle de la douleur, lui de franchir une limite qui ne devrait pas être franchie.

Mais tout ça était derrière eux alors qu'elle bougeait sur lui – de loin la position préférée d'Edward – et il bougea avec elle, en elle, mains entrelacées, profondément et résolument lentement.

« Je t'aime, Edward, » murmura-t-elle, faisant courir ses mains sur ses bras et sur sa poitrine. Ses petits mamelons roses étaient délicieusement durs, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les toucher. Il passa le revers de ses mains sur la douceur de sa peau plissée avant de tourner ses poignets, caressant avec ses pouces. Elle aimait être touchée, mais elle lui avait demandé de ne jamais pétrir ou tirer sur ses seins comme s'il s'agissait d'une 'pâte à pain,' selon ses mots. Alors il ne le faisait pas, tout comme il ne la mordait jamais, ni n'était rude avec elle. Elle n'était plus l'enfant brisée qu'il avait sortie de l'arrière d'un pick-up – loin de là – mais il y avait encore certaines limites qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de franchir.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-il, parlant dans la ruée de sueur et de peau, le corps de Bella et le sien enlacés si étroitement qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, forts et précipités. Elle était la personne la plus belle, la plus résiliente, et la plus précieuse qu'il eut jamais rencontrée. Edward savait qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à l'aimer et ne jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu un instant de celle-ci.

Elle se recroquevilla affectueusement contre lui une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, encore si petite et délicate, encore plus que parfaite. Il la nicha tout contre son flanc, atteignant son genou et relevant sa jambe par-dessus la sienne. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi à propos de la sensation de son corps drapé sur le sien, chaud de sommeil, couvert de rosée à la suite de leurs ébats amoureux, et il aimait qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Nous devons régler l'alarme du réveil, » marmonna-t-elle contre sa peau sans essayer de bouger d'un centimètre. « Je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » grogna Edward, déjà sur le point de s'endormir. « Chase est là, tu te rappelles ? Comme réveil matin on ne fait pas mieux. »

Et le petit garçon remplit son rôle à merveille. Au moment où le matin se pointa, Bella était fermement blottie en cuillère contre Edward, et elle avait changé de rengaine, comme il s'y était attendu. Bella adorait dormir – jurait qu'elle pouvait goûter le sommeil comme du sirop sur sa langue – et la réveiller avant qu'elle ne veuille se lever était toujours une tâche difficile.

Heureusement, leur chambre n'était attenante à aucune autre, et Chase n'avait pas de clé – sans quoi le fils d'Emmett aurait pu voir davantage que nécessaire de sa tante et de son oncle. Telles qu'étaient les choses, les coups incessants des petits poings sur la porte et la voix criarde du bambin refusaient d'être réduits au silence.

« Bella ? Bella, Edward ? Êtes-vous réveillés ? Il est temps d'aller à Disneyland ! Bella ? Bella ? »

Edward pouvait seulement espérer que, l'hôtel étant juste en face de Disneyland, la plupart des autres clients comprendrait la raison du tapage.

Bella roula sur son ventre avec un gémissement plaintif, entraînant les couvertures avec elle. Edward lui sourit, adorant ses grognements ensommeillés. Il tendit le bras et chatouilla son oreille, suscitant un autre grommellement.

« Ne me force pas à manger toutes les crêpes sans toi, » la taquina-t-il.

« Dormir, » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Bella… Petite Brindille. Ne te rappelles-tu pas où nous sommes ? Ton neveu n'arrête pas de t'appeler. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit un œil brun endormi. « Chase ? »

« Connais-tu un autre petit garçon insupportable ? » Edward déposa un baiser sur son front. « Disneyland, tu te souviens ? »

« Mm. » Elle leva les mains et enfonça ses jointures dans ses yeux, frottant furieusement. « Disneyland. Mm-hm. Est-ce que c'est Chase ? »

« Ce raffut du diable ? Oui. Donne-moi un baiser et je vais aller le faire taire. »

Elle inclina spontanément la tête vers lui, présentant sa bouche pour être embrassée, et les lèvres d'Edward rencontrèrent les siennes, douces et satinées. « Bonjour, ma jolie. »

Bella se contenta de sourire, puis elle s'enfouit de nouveau dans les couvertures tandis qu'Edward enfilait un pantalon de détente et allait répondre à la porte.

« Bella ! Oh, c'est toi. »

« Oui, c'est moi, » dit Edward, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Chase ignora le sarcasme – ou, plus probablement, celui-ci flotta directement au-dessus de sa tête. « Où est Bella ? Il faut qu'on y aille ! »

« Tu sais que le plus tôt nous quittons l'hôtel, le plus longtemps nous allons devoir faire la queue, » déclara Edward. Il bloqua la porte ouverte afin que le gamin ne puisse pas se faufiler devant lui pour aller harceler Bella.

« Mais nous devons y aller _maintenant_ , » insista Chase. « Alice a dit – »

« Te voilà. » Emmett apparut à l'angle du couloir, ses cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions, ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il courut vers eux et attrapa Chase, le hissant par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de farine. « Je croyais que nous allions jeter un coup d'œil à ce petit déjeuner copieux offert par l'hôtel. Ceci ne ressemble pas du tout à un petit déjeuner, mon bonhomme. »

« Papa ! » Chase battit des jambes. Elles devenaient de plus en plus longues.

« Non, pas de 'papa' avec moi. » Emmett fit pression à l'arrière des genoux de son fils avec sa main libre, le faisant pousser des cris perçants. « Si tu veux aller à Disneyland dans un avenir proche, tu vas laisser Edward et Bella tranquilles. Ils vont nous appeler lorsqu'ils seront prêts à partir. »

Une part d'Edward voulait dire à Emmett qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et qu'ils avaient présumé que Chase allait les réveiller de toute manière. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre parti pour Chase dans quoi que ce soit, aussi garda-t-il sagement son clapet fermé. « Sans faute, » promit-il. « Nous vous appellerons dès que nous serons prêts à partir. »

Bella était dans la baignoire quand Edward ferma la porte, et elle lui sourit quand il lui jeta un regard furtif. « Tu es sûre que tu veux faire trempette maintenant ? Quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais vouloir un bain à la fin de la journée. »

« Dans ce cas j'en prendrai un autre à ce moment-là. » Son sourire se fit adorable et espiègle. « Je suis en vacances. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Oui, tu l'es certainement. »

« En outre, je ne me sentais pas bien d'aller à Disneyland avec l'odeur du sexe collée à ma peau. »

« Je le ferai. Mets-moi au défi, et je le ferai. »

Bella s'étendit dans la grande baignoire. « Prends un bain avec moi à la place. »

Qui était-il pour refuser une telle invitation ?

 **ooo**

La nervosité de Bella était plus apparente au moment où ils furent prêts à quitter l'hôtel. Elle avait à peine grignoté le petit déjeuner de style 'buffet', ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et son visage était pâle quand elle prit la main d'Edward pour marcher dans la lumière du soleil californien.

« Peut-être que nous _aurions dû_ sortir hier soir, » commenta-t-il, l'observant attentivement. « Nous promener dans le voisinage afin que tu puisses te familiariser avec les lieux. »

« Je vais bien, » promit-elle, serrant sa main alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu de circulation sur Harbor Boulevard change de couleur. Désirant ce qu'elle appelait des vacances Disney 'ordinaires', Bella avait refusé l'offre de loger dans un hôtel coûteux, optant plutôt pour l'un de ceux à prix moyen juste en face de l'entrée principale du parc d'attractions. Edward était heureux qu'à tout le moins ils n'aient pas à prendre le Monorail pour retourner à leur hôtel si Bella sentait le besoin de prendre une pause. La marche de l'hôtel aux guichets d'entrée était négligeable.

« Regarde, Edward, » dit Bella en indiquant l'enseigne de Disneyland de l'autre côté de la rue. « Peux-tu croire que nous sommes vraiment ici ? »

Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient parcouru tant de chemin, certes. Pas en terme de distance, mais dans un sens qui importait tellement plus. Bella était sa compagne, son amour, la personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter pour être toujours de son côté. Elle n'était plus une petite fille effrayée, mais à certains égards elle serait toujours sa petite Brindille.

« Bella ! » Hurla une voix stridente, et le bruit de baskets martelant le sol les assaillit.

« Attention, » recommanda Edward, tendant un bras pour attraper le garçon fonçant vers eux. Chase savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Bella comme il sautait sur les autres membres de la famille, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son cerveau d'enfant de cinq ans s'en souviendrait face à la promesse de Disneyland.

« Bella, on est ici ! On est vraiment ici ! »

Alice avait sorti son téléphone, comme d'habitude, et elle filma la scène alors que le feu de circulation virait au vert et que le groupe traversait la rue et passait sous l'enseigne de Disneyland. Chase saisit la main de Bella, la tirant vers l'avant. « N'est-ce pas parfait, Bella ? N'est-ce pas exactement comme tu en as toujours rêvé ? »

Si tôt le matin, il n'y avait que quelques personnes disséminées ici et là, marchant sans se presser le long du trottoir sous le signe de Disney. La plupart allaient dans la même direction, vers le parc. De grands arbustes verts et luisants cédèrent la place à une vaste zone pavée, et le son d'une musique d'ambiance parvint à leurs oreilles. « Oh ! » Couina Chase. « Je connais cette chanson ! »

Edward garda un œil sur Bella, tenant la main que le gamin de Rose ne tirait pas. Les yeux agrandis d'admiration, elle contemplait les bâtiments derrière les murs et les clôtures décorés avec goût. Depuis l'entrée, le château n'était pas visible, mais l'immense édifice de la _Tour de la Terreur_ était bien en vue, et Edward vit aussi le sommet de ce qui semblait être _Space Mountain_.

« Ça va, » dit-il quand Bella se raidit alors qu'ils approchaient des postes de contrôle de sécurité. « Ils vont juste regarder dans les sacs de tout le monde, comme Alice t'a prévenue qu'ils allaient le faire. »

La sacoche de Bella ne contenait pas grand-chose – son Témesta et ses élixirs floraux, une petite bouteille de crème solaire, son portefeuille et son téléphone, et l'appareil photo numérique que Garrett lui avait offert comme cadeau de départ quand il avait pris sa retraite. L'employé qui vérifiait le contenu des sacs au point de contrôle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Il fallut considérablement plus de temps à Alice et Rose pour passer à travers le contrôle des sacs, bien que de l'aveu général ce ne fût pas la faute de Rosalie. Son grand sac contenait surtout des affaires pour son fils… incluant la laisse de bébé qu'elle menaçait régulièrement de lui mettre.

Une fois passée la sécurité, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une grande place toute recouverte de briques. L'entrée de Disneyland était à leur droite, celle de California Adventure à leur gauche, et Downtown Disney se trouvait devant eux. D'un commun accord – et malgré les pleurnicheries furieuses de Chase – ils avaient déjà décidé de passer la première journée au Disneyland d'origine.

« Es-tu prête ? » Demanda Edward, serrant gentiment la main de Bella tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les lignes désordonnées de gens qui attendaient pour entrer dans le parc.

Des yeux marron scintillèrent d'excitation, jumelés à un sourire parfait. « Tellement prête. »

Les portes venaient juste d'ouvrir et le site commençait à peine à accueillir les gens lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la place centrale. Ce voyage était censé être à la fois pour Bella et pour Chase, mais ils avaient des personnalités tellement différentes qu'il était difficile de les suivre tous les deux en même temps. Chase voulait foncer tête baissée, se précipiter dans la foule éparse qui se déplaçait sous les rails du train surélevé et dans le parc à proprement parler, tandis que Bella marchait lentement, les yeux agrandis, mémorisant méticuleusement chaque détail. Emmett saisit son fils par l'arrière de son col avec sa grosse paluche au moment où Chase essayait d'avancer plus vite.

« Du calme, le mioche. Tu te rappelles ce dont nous avons discuté ? Tu dois diminuer le tempo. Rien de tout ça ne va disparaître, je peux te le garantir. »

Bella serrait la main d'Edward dans l'une des siennes, son autre tenant un plan tout en couleurs du parc, soigneusement replié. Alice avait essayé de la convaincre d'utiliser plutôt l'application sur son téléphone, mais Bella disait qu'elle ne voulait pas passer tout son voyage à fixer son portable. Edward ne l'en blâmait pas. Par ailleurs, malgré son inquiétude, c'était un parc d'attractions. Si elle restait avec le groupe, quelles étaient les possibilités qu'elle se perde ?

Ils traversèrent le petit tunnel sous les rails du train aérien, le groupe au complet accordant son pas à celui de Bella en dépit des implorations de Chase de se dépêcher, et émergèrent sur Main Street. Les yeux de Bella devinrent grands comme des soucoupes, leur brun magnifique pétillant comme jamais Edward ne l'avait vu auparavant.

« Je connais cette chanson ! » S'écria Chase. « Je l'ai entendue dans _Frère des ours_ ! »

Ce n'était pas un film qu'Edward connaissait bien – certainement pas l'un des favoris de Bella – mais Chase se mit à danser au rythme de la musique enjouée, tant bien que mal étant donné que son père le retenait toujours par le col de sa chemise. Ce garçon, songea Edward en roulant des yeux, était un mini-Emmett, pas de doute là-dessus. Il y avait très peu de Rosalie en lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses plutôt que rêches et bouclés comme ceux d'Emmett, et il y avait une certaine lueur sinistre dans son regard qui était _du pur_ Rosalie, mais autrement il était une réplique miniature de son père.

« _Bienvenue dans le clan familial, bienvenue dans un bonheur sans égal,_ » hurla Chase, agitant les bras en se tortillant et en tournant aussi loin que la main de son père le lui permettait. Normalement ce genre de comportement attirait les regards étranges en public, mais ici les gens se contentaient de sourire avec indulgence et poursuivaient leur chemin. Edward supposa qu'un gamin de presque six ans qui chantait à tue-tête à l'unisson avec la musique de fond était probablement une chose des plus banales en ces lieux.

Les yeux de Bella étaient brillants de couleur et de vie tandis que le groupe déambulait tranquillement dans cette réplique fantaisiste d'un village du début du siècle qu'était Main Street. Edward ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais se lasser de la regarder quand elle arborait une telle expression. Elle serrait fermement la sangle de son sac de messager, faisant blanchir ses phalanges, et il était évident que ses yeux ne manquaient pas un seul détail. Son nez remuait, sa poitrine montant et descendant tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément pour inhaler le parfum sucré de l'air. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit-elle, tournant la tête vers la fragrance chaude et sirupeuse.

Alice pointa à sa gauche, et Bella monta sur le trottoir pour regarder à travers une grande fenêtre derrière laquelle un homme habillé en blanc était en train de fabriquer des cornets gaufrés. Edward respira l'odeur suave du sucre, observant les yeux perçants de Bella en train d'assimiler le processus qui transformait la pâte épaisse en gaufre plate, puis en cône. Les mains du confiseur travaillaient rapidement, avec assurance et dextérité, et même Chase arrêta de se lamenter pendant un moment pour regarder.

« Je me fiche de la crème glacée, » souffla Bella, « je veux juste manger _ça._ »

Le magasin de glaces n'était pas encore ouvert, mais Edward se jura que si elle voulait encore un cornet plus tard, elle l'obtiendrait. Au diable ce que le type derrière le comptoir allait penser de sa requête.

« Avons-nous déjà un itinéraire ? » Demanda Jasper alors qu'ils approchaient de l'extrémité de la rue, qui s'ouvrait sur une vaste place circulaire avec le château juste devant eux.

« Holà. » Emmett fit halte et pencha la tête sur le côté, contemplant le bâtiment de conte de fées. « Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si… »

« Rose ? » Répliqua sa femme, pince-sans-rire.

« Ouais. »

Le château _était_ horriblement rose, quelque chose qu'Edward ne se rappelait pas ou n'avait pas noté dans la documentation publicitaire. La partie inférieure était grise, mais la partie supérieure était rose avec des toits bleus.

« Prenons une photo avant que la foule ne grossisse davantage. » Alice les rassembla tous devant le château, puis fourra son appareil photo dans les mains d'un passant peu méfiant, lui demandant de prendre une photo sérieuse, et une autre rigolote.

« Tu n'as qu'à sourire, » suggéra Edward quand Bella se tortilla contre son flanc et essaya de cacher son visage dans son épaule. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de se faire prendre en photo, mais elle n'aimait pas faire des grimaces devant l'appareil photo. Emmett et Chase tirèrent tous les deux la langue et tordirent leur visage pour lui donner une forme grotesque, et Alice sauta dans les bras de Jasper, évitant de justesse qu'il ne la laisse tomber.

« Je vous préviens, quand ils se comportent comme ça je refuse de reconnaître qu'ils sont à moi, » déclara Rose. Avec désinvolture elle mit un bras autour des épaules de Bella, et toutes les deux appuyèrent leur tête l'une contre l'autre. L'homme qui tenait l'appareil photo pressa sur le bouton, puis le rendit à Alice.

« Il n'est pas si mal, » dit Bella, se retournant pour regarder le château à nouveau. « J'aurais peut-être choisi des couleurs différentes, mais c'est censé être le château de la Belle au bois dormant. C'est l'histoire avec les fées qui se disputaient au sujet de la couleur de la robe, que l'une voulait rose et l'autre voulait bleue, alors peut-être que ça convient. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier, fiston ? » Interrogea Emmett, saisissant de nouveau son enfant par le col. « Je jure que si Bella n'était pas ici je te mettrais cette laisse de bambin sans hésiter. »

Edward fit une grimace à Emmett, qui lui en fit une en retour. Chase était beaucoup trop vieux pour une laisse de bébé de toute façon.

« Euh… » Chase tira sur le plan dans la main de Rose. « Laisse-moi voir, maman ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Laisse-moi le voir, _s'il te plaît_ , maman. »

Rose relâcha son emprise sur la brochure chiffonnée, et Chase l'étudia avec toute l'attention d'un maître tacticien planifiant une bataille, en dépit du fait qu'il pouvait à peine lire. « Peter Pan, » dit-il finalement, abandonnant la brochure et la redonnant sans ménagement à sa mère. « Bella aime Peter Pan, et moi aussi. Faisons ça en premier. »

« Par là, » dit résolument Alice, leur montrant le passage à travers le château.

« Est-ce que ça te va ? » Edward et Bella restèrent légèrement en arrière des autres, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du pont-levis, où des canards pataugeaient dans les douves.

« Ouais, » répondit Bella avec un sourire. « Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de faire ce que Chase veut, et juste voir de quoi les attractions ont l'air. »

« Tu me le dis s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux ou dont tu as besoin. »

Elle toucha gentiment sa joue, frottant son pouce contre sa peau mal rasée. « Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, s'il te plaît ? C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Bébé, tu sais que c'est quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais à t'inquiéter. »

Ils traversèrent le château, Chase ne jetant pas un seul regard aux petites boutiques à l'intérieur. Il indiqua victorieusement la Tour de l'Horloge à leur droite. « Là, papa ! Juste là ! »

La queue ne semblait pas trop longue, même si elle se repliait sur elle-même plusieurs fois. Ils entrèrent dans la file d'attente, et Bella regarda les bateaux pirates en plastique accrochés sur des câbles alors que d'autres touristes y montaient et en descendaient au quai d'embarquement. De la musique d'ambiance du film tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

Edward pouvait sentir l'excitation bourdonner dans le corps de Bella. Peter Pan était le premier livre que Rosalie lui avait lu, et l'un de ses premiers films de Disney. Il songea qu'il était fort à propos que Chase ait choisi _Peter Pan's Flight_ comme première attraction.

La plupart des bateaux pirates avaient des voiles noires, mais quelques-uns avaient des voiles de différentes couleurs ou bien un motif de tête de mort. « Je veux un bateau à tête de mort ! » Annonça Chase, de façon prévisible. « Et un chapeau de pirate, » ajouta-t-il, apercevant un autre gamin qui en avait un. « Papa, je veux un chapeau de pirate ! »

« Tu as droit à _un_ souvenir par jour, petit, alors tu voudras peut-être songer à attendre de savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre, » l'interrompit Rose, plaçant sa main sur la tête agitée de Chase.

« Quelle sorte veux-tu ? » Demanda Edward à Bella tandis que la queue avançait légèrement. « De bateau pirate, je veux dire – pas de chapeau. » En fait il savait exactement quels souvenirs il allait acheter en cadeaux pour Bella, et il espérait qu'Alice aiderait à la distraire afin que cela reste une surprise.

« J'en veux un duquel je ne risque pas de tomber, » marmonna-t-elle. « Edward, ces bateaux sont-ils vraiment conçus pour contenir des adultes ? »

« Oui. Regarde tous ces gens qui montent dedans et qui en ressortent. Ils sont beaucoup plus gros que toi et moi. Tout ira bien. »

Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, mâchouillant la chair moelleuse. Edward glissa ses bras autour d'elle par derrière, l'attirant doucement contre sa poitrine. « Tu vas bien, Petite Brindille. » Sa voix était un soupir soufflé dans son oreille. « Je suis là pour toi. »

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. » Bella tourna la tête sur le côté, se blottissant sous le menton d'Edward de la manière qu'il aimait tant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce geste.

La file d'attente bougeait plus vite qu'Edward ne l'aurait imaginé les employés qui faisaient fonctionner le manège étaient manifestement très bien formés. Chase grimpa dans un bateau pirate et s'installa entre ses parents, et Alice réussit à les prendre en photo avant qu'ils ne 'naviguent' au loin. Jasper et elle montèrent à bord du bateau suivant, puis ce fut le tour d'Edward et de Bella puisqu'il n'y avait personne entre eux.

« Veux-tu monter la première ? » Demanda Edward dans ses cheveux. Leur navire s'arrêta et un employé le maintint immobile, leur faisant signe d'embarquer.

Bella avança avec hésitation, son corps commençant à trembler alors que le véhicule tanguait sous elle. Edward garda une main sur son dos, s'installant à ses côtés sur le siège de plastique. Il posa une main sur son genou tandis que la barre de sécurité descendait.

« Là, » dit-il, frottant le denim souple de son jeans. « Ce n'était pas si terrible. Maintenant détends-toi – ce n'est pas un tour qui va à toute allure. »

« Il y avait des bébés dans la queue, » commenta Bella alors que leur bateau pirate se mettait en mouvement. « Si des bébés peuvent le faire, moi aussi je peux. »

« Bien dit. »

La première scène dans laquelle ils flottèrent était la chambre d'enfants des Darling, puis ils volèrent à travers la fenêtre ouverte et dans le ciel étoilé de Londres. Il faisait trop noir pour bien voir Bella, aussi Edward glissa-t-il un bras autour de son dos. Elle était tendue et tremblante, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était causé par la peur. Traversant une section légèrement mieux éclairée, il put apercevoir son visage, et dès lors il sut qu'elle allait bien.

Sa bouche formait un petit O et ses grands yeux prenaient toute la place sur son visage délicat alors qu'elle contemplait les scènes étalées devant eux. D'abord Londres, parachevée avec des petites lumières d'automobiles dans les rues de la ville, et ensuite, après avoir passé à travers une zone d'obscurité, le Pays imaginaire apparut.

Même Edward devait admettre que c'était splendide. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils avaient réussi à produire un effet 3D avec des petits points de lumière stellaire partout autour d'eux, l'île rayonnant au milieu des ténèbres de la 'nuit.' Les lumières dansaient dans une simulation de torrent impétueux, la montagne brillait dans des tons de violet et de vert, et il y avait même un arc-en-ciel au-dessus du lagon.

Vint ensuite une scène de Skull Rock, Lily la Tigresse, la princesse indienne capturée par Capitaine Crochet, puis une scène de Peter Pan se battant en duel avec Crochet sur le navire pirate pendant que Wendy était forcée d'avancer sur la planche, les yeux bandés. Edward ne jeta que quelques regards au décor, bien plus captivé par les réactions de Bella. Toujours expressive, elle était actuellement… radieuse. Comme si un nouveau monde s'était ouvert devant elle encore une fois. L'imaginaire et la réalité se rencontraient et se mélangeaient ensemble dans la douce innocence de la fantaisie.

Le tour se termina assez rapidement. « Bella ? » Dit doucement Edward alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on les fasse sortir. « Bella, nous devons descendre à présent. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses yeux profonds étaient vitreux lorsqu'elle le regarda, ses joues d'une pâleur d'albâtre.

« Bella ? » Il toucha ses mains tremblantes, agrippées fermement à la barre de sécurité. « Bella, parle-moi, Trésor. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle les lécha, déglutit plusieurs fois, et cligna des yeux avec force. « Encore, » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Edward expira, un lent sourire se répandant sur son visage. « D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras, Bella. »

Chase n'était pas contre l'idée de faire la balade une seconde fois, et le reste des adultes étaient très compréhensifs. La queue était encore assez courte, et quand ils redescendirent, Bella souriait. Elle serra le bras d'Edward très fort, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

« Je ne savais pas que ce serait tellement… presque _trop_ , » dit-elle.

Edward devait en convenir. L'expérience n'était en aucun cas 'réelle' – les couleurs trop vives et l'impression d'être dans un décor de bande dessinée empêchaient l'attraction d'être terriblement réaliste, mais le bombardement de couleurs, de lumières et de sons combiné avec la sensation de mouvement était, comme le disait Bella, presque _trop_. Ça transcendait la réalité, d'une curieuse manière.

« Hey, le Savant, » lança Jasper, tournant la tête, « ne commence pas à analyser Disneyland. Tu es ici pour vivre des trucs, pas pour étudier. »

Edward était sur le point de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais il se rappela où il était et s'en abstint. Ça allait être une impulsion difficile à ignorer au cours de la prochaine semaine.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, gamin ? » Demanda Emmett. « Je vois le carrousel. »

Chase fronça son nez couvert de taches de rousseur. « J'ai dit non, papa. On peut faire un tour de carrousel _n'importe où_. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement marcher et voir les autres attractions ? » Proposa Rosalie. Chase ne protesta pas immédiatement, aussi continuèrent-ils de s'éloigner du château.

Bella gardait une poigne solide sur la main d'Edward, regardant à la ronde avec de grands yeux, se tournant pour tout voir – le carrousel en mouvement avec sa multitude de chevaux blancs, l'architecture des bâtiments de conte de fées, de style bavarois, l'arrière du château rose et bleu. Un halètement muet quitta ses lèvres et elle tira sur le bras d'Edward, pointant un doigt en direction du château. « Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Regarde ! »

« Quoi ? » Il se retourna brusquement, essayant de voir ce qui l'avait effarouchée. Si elle parlait encore, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Quand elle était effrayée, elle se refermait sur elle-même, parfois pendant des jours. « Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sans dire un mot elle montra une grande fenêtre couverte par des rideaux cramoisis. « Je jure, elle était juste là ! »

« Qui, Bébé ? Qui était là ? »

« La reine ! »

Effectivement, peu après les rideaux s'ouvrirent et la silhouette de la méchante reine de Blanche Neige apparut. Chase ricana avec la dérision d'un petit garçon, mais Bella était enchantée. Elle insista pour sortir son appareil photo, prenant un cliché de la reine juste avant que le rideau ne tombe à nouveau.

Le reste du groupe était quelques mètres plus loin, regardant l'entrée de la prochaine attraction.

« Je ne connais aucun M. Crapaud, » dit Chase alors qu'Edward et Bella les rejoignaient. « Et toi, Bella ? »

« Ça vient d'un livre, » répondit-elle, « pas d'un film. _Le Vent dans les saules_. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu aimes tout ce que tu lis, » répliqua Chase avec dédain. « Comment savoir si je vais aimer ce manège ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-tu pas ? C'est un tour un peu comme celui que nous venons de faire. Allez, fiston. » Emmett entraîna gentiment son fils vers la courte file d'attente. Celle-ci serpentait à travers un petit jardin ombragé, puis dans un édifice conçu pour ressembler à un imposant manoir. À l'extérieur du bâtiment, des fresques de personnages de dessins animés étaient gravées dans la fausse pierre.

« Monsieur… Taupe. Monsieur… Blaireau. Monsieur… Rat ? » Chase regarda Bella avec de grands yeux. Elle était une source de connaissances littéraires la seule, à ses yeux, qui pourrait peut-être répondre à des questions sur les livres. « Qui sont ces gars, Bella ? Est-ce cette balade va me plaire ? De quoi parle l'histoire ? »

Bella réfléchit pendant un moment, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Parler ne lui était plus étranger, mais ça pouvait encore être difficile de temps en temps. « Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras la balade ou non, » dit-elle lentement. « Dans le livre, M. Crapaud est… » Elle fit une pause, tortillant sa main de la manière qui signifiait qu'elle cherchait les mots justes. « Il a des… obsessions ? Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Il est obsédé par les voitures, et il dépense beaucoup d'argent dans leur achat, mais il n'est pas un bon conducteur et il passe son temps à avoir des accidents. Ses amis tentent de l'aider, mais il fait des mauvaises choses et se retrouve même en prison pendant un certain temps. »

Chase n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'insista pas non plus pour quitter la file d'attente. Il harcela son père pour savoir à quel moment ils allaient tomber sur des attractions à sensations fortes pendant que la queue les rapprochait lentement des voiturettes. C'étaient des autos démodées – vraiment démodées, songea Edward – rappelant celles du début le l'ère des transports motorisés. Elles reposaient sur des rails à la place d'être suspendues à des câbles comme les bateaux pirates, et il espérait que cela contribuerait à rendre Bella plus à l'aise.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était également décoré comme un manoir cossu, avec des plafonds voûtés et des lustres. Il y avait une fresque des personnages sur un mur, et une statue de M. Crapaud trônait dans une fenêtre biseautée. À l'instar de Chase, Edward ne reconnaissait pas non plus ces personnages.

Les voiturettes n'étaient pas assez grandes pour que Rose, Chase et Emmett puissent s'asseoir côte à côte, mais ils s'y entassèrent quand même, Chase insistant pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il saisit celui-ci et le véhicule démarra dans une embardée.

« Tu conduis, ou bien c'est moi ? » Demanda Jasper à Alice d'un ton espiègle, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Je vais conduire, » dit-elle résolument. « Si on te laissait conduire, on serait en retard. »

« Vas-y, » exhorta Edward, laissant Bella se glisser derrière le volant. « Ce n'est pas une vraie voiture tout va bien aller. » Il espérait qu'elle conduise un jour, mais en ce moment elle n'était simplement pas encore rendue là.

Le véhicule avança en douceur, les portes s'ouvrant pour les engloutir dans le 'manoir.' Edward se sentit immédiatement perdu. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du livre, et il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir fait ce tour quand il était venu ici dans son enfance. Ils traversèrent le manoir, entrant en collision avec tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur chemin – pas littéralement, mais il était clair que les effets spéciaux étaient là pour faire croire aux chauffeurs qu'ils ne savaient pas conduire – puis ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc, effarouchant les moutons. La promenade était plus rapide et plus chaotique que celle de Peter Pan, et Edward vit les mains de Bella agripper fermement le volant, son visage tendu, son corps rigide alors qu'ils tournaient brusquement un autre coin. À présent ils étaient dans une ville, et un policier leur criait de stopper. Ils faillirent tomber dans l'eau au bout d'une jetée et, comme dans le livre, terminèrent leur périple au tribunal, puis en prison, de laquelle ils sortirent… seulement pour être frappés par un train. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, un moment de noirceur…

… Et ils se retrouvèrent… en enfer ?

Il faisait chaud et humide, des petits démons rebondissaient le long des murs, et un énorme dragon respirant de la fumée planait au-dessus d'eux. Bella hurla, son cri noyé par le bruit de la voiturette, se blottissant étroitement dans la chemise d'Edward.

Heureusement, c'était la fin du tour. Ils émergèrent dans la lumière du soleil, et Edward la souleva précautionneusement aussitôt que la barre fut remontée. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, gémissant, sa joue mouillée contre son cou.

« Hey, » dit doucement Edward. « Hey, Petite Brindille, ça va. » Il échangea un regard avec les autres, leurs visages tout aussi sérieux.

« C'était cool ! » Décida Chase. « Allons-y encore ! »

« Nous n'allons _pas_ retourner dans celui-là, » répliqua Rosalie avec fermeté. « Viens – je vois les tasses de thé tourbillonnantes. » Elle porta la main à son oreille dans le geste classique 'appelle-moi', se détournant seulement quand Edward eut hoché la tête.

« Allez, Petite Brindille, » chantonna-t-il. « Asseyons-nous. Tu vas bien. Tout va bien. »

Trouvant un banc quelque peu à l'écart de la foule, Edward s'assit et déplaça Bella afin qu'elle soit assise en travers de ses genoux plutôt qu'à califourchon. Il caressa ses cheveux, la laissant se nicher contre lui autant qu'elle le voulait. Comme il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur à l'intérieur du faux manoir, il se contenta de la tenir contre lui et la laissa gérer ses émotions à son propre rythme.

« Nous n'allons pas retourner là-bas, » promit-il, murmurant les mots contre son cuir chevelu. « Est-ce que ça allait trop vite ? Est-ce que c'était trop tapageur ? Trop brusque ? » Probablement une combinaison des trois.

Après quelques minutes, le corps de Bella se détendit de manière à peine perceptible. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Edward sente qu'il ne risquait rien à essayer de lui parler. « Hey, Petite Brindille, » chuchota-t-il. « Je suis désolé que tu sois bouleversée. Peux-tu me dire à combien est ton niveau d'angoisse ? »

Elle bougea dans ses bras, lui montrant ses deux mains en tremblant.

« À sept ? Tu as déjà été à sept, avant, et tu es passée à travers. Je sais que tu te sens mal en ce moment, mais je promets que ça va passer. »

Elle hocha la tête, s'appuyant de nouveau contre lui.

« Là, ma jolie. Nous pouvons rester assis ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Peux-tu entendre la musique du carrousel ? Je pense que je hume aussi le chocolat. » À vrai dire, l'odeur du sucre était omniprésente. Il n'aurait pas été surpris s'ils avaient une sorte de système secret qui pompait cette merde dans l'air.

Ils demeurèrent assis pendant plusieurs minutes, Edward passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux et dans son dos, les bruits de la foule et des manèges disparaissant en arrière-plan. Le corps souple de Bella et son souffle doux et frissonnant le consumaient, et il attendit patiemment qu'elle explique ce qui s'était passé.

« Je n'aime pas ce manège, » finit-elle par murmurer. Le fait qu'elle utilisât des phrases complètes était une bonne chose – cela signifiait qu'elle ne se retirait pas totalement en elle-même. « Je ne veux pas le faire une autre fois. »

« Personne ne t'y oblige. Tu n'as même pas à le regarder si tu ne veux pas. »

Elle renifla contre son épaule, fouillant lentement dans son sac pour trouver un mouchoir.

« Veux-tu m'en parler ? » S'enquit Edward avec circonspection. « Ou bien préférerais-tu attendre ? »

Bella réfléchit en essuyant ses yeux et en se mouchant. « Je ne veux pas me souvenir. »

« Te rappelles-tu ce que ta thérapeute a dit ? On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se souvenir. Ce qu'on _peut_ faire, c'est choisir ce qu'on veut faire avec les souvenirs. »

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes. Edward ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Quand elle était dans cet état, elle pouvait rester assise sur ses genoux pendant des heures – presque comme s'ils étaient de retour à la case départ. Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas, mais il ne savait pas non plus si c'était ce qu'elle voulait – ce dont elle avait besoin – à cet instant précis.

« Devons-nous retourner à l'hôtel ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Y a pas de mal si c'est le cas. On peut s'asseoir tranquillement pendant un certain temps et essayer de nouveau plus tard. »

Mais Bella secoua la tête contre son épaule, et il sentit sa détermination se raffermir alors que son corps se serrait contre lui. « Non, » dit-elle, et elle prit une grande respiration frémissante. « Non, je veux être ici. »

« D'accord, ma belle. Veux-tu en parler maintenant, ou aimerais-tu plutôt une distraction ? »

Un petit rire étouffé glouglouta contre son épaule, et c'est alors qu'Edward vit de magnifiques yeux bruns remplis d'humidité le regarder furtivement. « Distrais-moi, » dit-elle. « S'il te plaît ? »

Edward sourit. _Ça_ , il pouvait le faire. « Eh bien, » répondit-il, « les deux choses qui te distraient le mieux sont les baisers et la nourriture. » Il trouva le dessous de son menton avec son doigt replié, inclinant gentiment son visage vers le sien.

Les lèvres de Bella étaient chaudes, humides, et légèrement salées de larmes. Elles lui étaient aussi familières que la sensation de sa main enveloppée dans la sienne, le faible poids de son corps sur ses genoux. Edward l'embrassa doucement, laissant sa bouche s'attarder, sentant la tension s'estomper lentement de ses membres. Il était autant accoutumé à elle qu'elle était accoutumée à lui, comme si elle était un prolongement de lui-même plutôt qu'une entité clairement séparée, étrangère et inconnue.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, et Edward sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. Es-tu prête pour la seconde partie de ta distraction ? »

Elle le laissa les remettre debout, acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Je pense que oui. Qu'avais-tu en tête ? »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Il n'y avait pas de restaurants en vue, et il était encore raisonnablement tôt dans la matinée – pas l'heure pour déjeuner ou manger quoi que ce soit de substantiel. Il aperçut ce qui avait l'air d'être un chariot à café et se demanda si peut-être ils avaient des pâtisseries ou du chocolat chaud, ou quelque chose du genre.

Après un examen plus approfondi, il s'avéra que le chariot à café n'offrait pas de café du tout. En fait, on y vendait quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

« Ceci, » dit Edward en entraînant gentiment Bella dans la direction du chariot, « est la chose dont tu parlais hier. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Hein ? »

« Churros, tu te rappelles ? » Il indiqua qu'il en voulait deux et échangea un billet de banque avec l'homme qui vendait les churros. Bella paraissait intriguée quand il lui passa un long cylindre en pâte frite, strié et recouvert d'une grande quantité de sucre à la cannelle. Le petit carré de papier parchemin destiné à garder sa main propre s'avéra inutile dès qu'elle mordit l'extrémité de la pâtisserie. C'était à la fois croustillant et moelleux, et aussitôt qu'elle en prit une bouchée, une pluie de sucre à la cannelle se déversa sur le trottoir.

Quand il vit le sourire sur son visage, Edward sut qu'il avait fait la bonne chose.

« J'espère que tu sais, » marmonna-t-elle, du sucre plein la bouche, « que je compte manger ce truc chaque jour que nous serons ici. »

Il lui offrit sa main, qu'elle prit volontiers, et mordit dans un bout de son propre churro. C'était bon – ça ne battait pas le gâteau au chocolat d'Esmée ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était bon. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas par là ? » Edward lui montra le chemin que les autres avaient emprunté pour aller dans les tasses de thé multicolores qui tournoyaient dans tous les sens. « Nous allons probablement croiser les autres, tôt ou tard. »

Bella acquiesça, la bouche pleine, et ils se mirent en route vers l'attraction suivante. Il y avait une petite file d'attente, et Edward entrevit les cheveux pâles de Rosalie, sa silhouette longiligne la distinguant du reste de la foule.

« Hey, » dit-il, « où est ton môme ? »

Elle se retourna et roula des yeux. « Là-bas avec son père. »

Edward suivit la direction du doigt qu'elle pointait et, effectivement, il vit la masse volumineuse d'Emmett fermement calée dans une tasse vert pâle. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est leur troisième tour. Je suis allée une fois, et c'était plus qu'assez. » Elle frémit. « Chase est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il trouve que les tasses ne tournent pas assez vite. Je le jure, ce gamin va vomir avant la fin de la journée. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas le premier. » Edward serra la main de Bella et fut gratifié d'un sourire étincelant en retour. « Veux-tu essayer ce manège ? »

Elle réfléchit, regardant les tasses tournoyer au son de la _Chanson du non-anniversaire_. Finalement elle secoua la tête. « Je pense que ça me rendrait malade. Peut-être que je l'essayerai plus tard ? »

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Bells. » Rose grimaça. « N'importe quel manège qui donne envie de gerber ne peut pas être amusant. »

« Où est Alice ? » S'enquit Bella, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Le parc n'était pas très bondé, mais il y avait quand même plein de gens qui se promenaient en groupes le long des allées.

« Là-dedans. » Rose lui montra une maisonnette qui semblait tout droit sortie du Pays des merveilles.

« Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? Une boutique, évidemment. »

Il s'agissait en effet d'une boutique, et Alice saisit la main de Bella aussitôt qu'ils franchirent la porte, quelque peu hésitants. « Bella, » dit-elle, la traînant vers un étalage. « Ok, maintenant on peut te le faire à toi aussi. »

« Me faire quoi ? » Les yeux de Bella croisèrent ceux d'Edward, et il lui adressa un sourire compatissant. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« On va acheter des oreilles de Mickey à Chase et Emmett pendant qu'ils sont dans les tasses. Rosie est un vrai rabat-joie et elle ne veut pas en porter. Quelle sorte veux-tu ? »

Le magasin était rempli, littéralement du sol au plafond, avec différents types de chapeaux. Toutes les sortes d'oreilles de Mickey qu'on pouvait imaginer – les traditionnelles, celles de pirates, celles de princesses… Il y avait des chapeaux de Chapelier fou – en version dessin animé et en live-action – des chapeaux gâteaux d'anniversaire, des chapeaux de nains auxquels des barbes étaient attachées, des bandeaux avec des oreilles de Winnie l'ourson ou de Tigrou. Des chapeaux de pirates sans oreilles. Des couronnes et des diadèmes. Des chapeaux de Mickey sorcier. Des chapeaux de Dingo avec des oreilles pendantes. Des chapeaux de Donald avec un bec de canard. Tout ça était accablant pour Edward, et il vit le frémissement révélateur dans les mains de Bella, qui signifiait qu'elle éprouvait la même chose.

« Alice. » Il avança derrière Bella et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Son corps se détendit instantanément, se penchant contre le sien. « Pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

Alice le regarda, puis elle étudia attentivement le visage de Bella. « Je connais tes couleurs préférées, » dit-elle finalement. « Je vais m'en charger. »

Edward réprima un soupir en glissant ses mains des épaules de Bella à sa taille. « Pourquoi déjà est-ce qu'on les a amenés ? »

Elle tourna la tête et lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci. Ça va maintenant. »

« À combien es-tu ? »

« À… deux ? Vraiment, je vais bien. »

Edward ne put faire autrement que la croire. Un simple regard dans ses yeux marron suffit à le convaincre.

« Certains de ces chapeaux sont rigolos. » À présent libérée des revendications d'Alice, Bella se détendit et commença vraiment à regarder autour du petit magasin. Il était merveilleusement décoré, avec des murs rayés, des miroirs idiosyncrasiques, et des étagères de marchandise aux couleurs vives. Bella laissa errer sa main, effleurant du doigt la gaze vaporeuse accrochée à un chapeau de princesse. Elle explora la boutique lentement et minutieusement, ainsi qu'elle le faisait avec toute chose. Edward nota qu'elle paraissait plus intéressée par la décoration que par la marchandise, mais c'était typique de Bella. « C'est tout simplement parfait, » déclara-t-elle, souriant sereinement. « Comme si le Pays des merveilles prenait vie. »

« C'est ce que cet endroit est censé être, » convint Edward.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses que ça les dérangerait si je prenais une photo ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, mais c'est juste tellement… tellement joli. »

« Chérie, ils ne se donneraient pas la peine de si bien décorer cette boutique s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les gens prennent plaisir à en faire le tour. » Son cœur se pinçait parfois à son hésitation, à la crainte qu'elle éprouvait encore à ce jour. « Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Je te le promets. »

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le chemin, puis elle prit plusieurs clichés rapides d'une devanture, d'un miroir, et de quelques autres décorations. Edward l'observa avec le sourire, sachant que ces photographies la rendaient tellement plus heureuse que n'importe quel chapeau ou souvenir qu'Alice pourrait acheter.

« Bella ! » L'interpella Chase, passant sa tête noire par la porte. « Viens ! Maman dit qu'on peut aller dans le manège d'Alice au pays des merveilles à présent ! »

Bella regarda Edward. « Est-ce que ça tourne ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je pense que ça ressemble aux autres attractions que nous venons de faire. »

Bella se détendit légèrement. « Ok, alors. »

Le manège en question s'avéra être exactement comme les deux précédents – un voyage dans le monde d'Alice au pays des merveilles à bord d'un véhicule thématique, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment sombre éclairé stratégiquement avec des lumières tantôt colorées, tantôt noires. Cette fois-ci la voiturette avait la forme de la chenille du film et, heureusement, la promenade ne se terminait pas en enfer. Bella l'aima beaucoup. Ses joues étaient roses lorsqu'ils émergèrent, ses yeux brillants et joyeux.

« C'était presque aussi bien que Peter Pan, » commenta-t-elle, prenant la main d'Edward tandis qu'ils marchaient sans se presser. « J'ai adoré la partie dans Tulgey Wood ! Je pense que je préfère la chenille, aussi. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir l'impression qu'on allait tomber dans Peter Pan. Mais les étoiles et l'île… c'était tellement joli, Edward. »

Sa vue à lui, à cet instant, était très jolie. La peau de Bella était pêche et crème, ses cheveux chatoyant dans le soleil de la Californie – pas encore brûlant à cette heure matinale, mais suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle ait choisi de porter un simple tee-shirt. Le duvet sur ses avant-bras, seuls poils qu'elle avait sur le corps, scintillait d'une lueur dorée. Les bruits et la foule s'étaient évanouis dans l'arrière-plan, et il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il y avait des moments, doux et fragiles, qu'il souhaitait pouvoir prendre en coupe dans ses mains et tenir tendrement comme les ailes d'un papillon afin de les garder à jamais vibrants et intacts… et ceci était sans contredit l'un d'entre eux. Sa main reposait dans la sienne, chaude et ferme, délicate et parfaite. Elle était heureuse il pouvait le dire par le rebond enthousiaste de son pas et la nuance rose 'barbe à papa' de ses joues. Il savait que s'il se penchait vers elle, son haleine aurait l'odeur et le goût de la cannelle et du sucre. Rien ne faisait mal. Rien ne volait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un mauvais présage. En ce moment ils étaient deux personnes éperdues d'amour l'une envers l'autre, en vacances avec leurs amis. Si ses cicatrices internes l'empêchaient d'aller dans un manège en particulier, quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des craintes. Certaines personnes avaient peur du noir, ou de la vitesse, ou des fantômes, ou d'une centaine d'autres choses qui pourraient se produire dans ces lieux. Les limitations de Bella n'étaient pas un handicap. Elles étaient juste une autre partie de son identité.

« Regarde ! Edward, regarde ! » Elle indiqua un endroit sur le mur de béton gris au-dessus de sa tête, et Edward leva les yeux pour voir une statue du Chat du Cheshire, tout sourire, dans une petite alcôve. « Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo ? S'il te plaît ? Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

« Tu peux prendre des photos de tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, » lui assura Edward, et le groupe fit halte pour qu'elle puisse prendre plusieurs photos du chat. Elle laissa même Alice avoir l'appareil photo pour prendre un cliché d'elle avec Edward sous la statue.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Emmett. Il tenait toujours fermement son fils, mais à ce stade Chase avait consenti à tenir sa main.

« Là ! » Cria le petit garçon, montrant quelque chose devant eux.

Edward toisa l'énorme réplique du Mont Cervin. Des rires et des cris s'élevaient au-dessus du bruit des eaux déchaînées et de la musique de polka qui provenait de la file d'attente. Il s'agissait de montagnes russes, l'un des manèges à sensations fortes que Bella, depuis qu'elle l'avait noté la veille, n'était pas sûre de vouloir essayer. Edward avait un vague souvenir d'être monté à bord étant enfant et d'avoir aimé ça, mais si Bella n'était pas prête, il n'allait pas la forcer.

Elle regarda la gigantesque attraction qui s'élevait très haut dans le ciel bleu pâle, débattant pendant une longue minute.

« On peut faire autre chose, » lui rappela Edward. « Y a pas de souci. »

Elle inspira profondément et redressa les épaules, droite comme un I. Edward connaissait cette expression. Elle voulait essayer.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable de savoir plus tôt que tard si j'aime les manèges à sensations fortes, » décida-t-elle, hochant lentement la tête. « Je ne veux pas les éviter toute la semaine s'il s'avère qu'en fait ils sont amusants. »

« Je t'aime, Bella ! » Couina Chase, et il tira la main de son père, entraînant le groupe dans la file d'attente.

« Reste avec moi ? » Demanda Bella, reculant afin que son corps soit en contact avec la poitrine d'Edward. « Je veux essayer, mais j'ai peur. »

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, » la rassura Edward. « Les montagnes russes sont conçues pour exploiter nos peurs. La peur crée une montée d'adrénaline – te souviens-tu de ce documentaire que nous avons regardé il y a quelques semaines ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais oui, je m'en souviens. » Elle mordit sa lèvre mais la libéra de nouveau presque instantanément. « Je comprends mieux les choses quand je peux les toucher et les expérimenter. »

« Eh bien, c'est ta chance maintenant. » Edward embrassa le dessus de sa tête alors qu'ils avançaient vers le devant de la ligne. « Rappelle-toi simplement que c'est sans danger – regarde tous les gens qui descendent avec le sourire. Ils n'ont pas été blessés. Ils ont eu beaucoup de plaisir. »

Bella suivit son conseil, regardant les gens débarquer de la petite enfilade de voitures. « Ouais, » dit-elle lentement. « Ils ont l'air heureux. Ou déçus. Peut-être parce que le tour est fini ? »

« Probablement, » approuva Edward.

Il garda un œil sur elle quand ils parvinrent à l'avant de la queue. On les dirigea vers une voiture équipée d'un seul long siège, aussi Edward s'installa-t-il en premier, puis Bella s'assit devant lui et s'appuya contre son torse.

« C'est une bonne position pour ton premier tour de montagnes russes, » dit-il, effleurant d'un baiser le contour de son oreille. « Je peux te tenir pendant tout le parcours. »

« Ça me plaît bien. »

L'employé s'assura que leurs ceintures de sécurité étaient attachées, puis leur voiture roula dans un tunnel obscur et commença l'ascension d'une pente. Il faisait complètement noir, les ténèbres les entourant de toute part, et Edward déplaça ses mains pour sentir combien elle agrippait fermement le garde-fou. Elle n'était visiblement pas le genre à lever les mains en l'air pour montrer son enthousiasme dans les descentes abruptes. Il frotta gentiment ses doigts tendus, puis ramena ses bras à sa taille juste au moment où ils atteignaient le sommet de la 'colline'.

« Edward ? » Glapit Bella.

« Tiens bon, Bébé. Nous sommes sur le point de – »

Ses mots furent interrompus alors que l'action commençait véritablement.

Ils tournèrent un coin, relativement lentement, et une paire d'yeux rouges luminescents les dévisagea dans l'obscurité tandis que retentissait un rugissement bestial. Bella poussa un petit cri et baissa la tête, puis ils se mirent à accélérer.

Comparée à d'autres montagnes russes, celle-ci n'allait pas terriblement vite et n'avait aucune descente raide, et Edward fut en mesure de garder ses bras autour de Bella pendant toute la durée du trajet. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était terrifiée ou excitée, crispé ou détendue, alors que le bobsleigh grondait et cahotait vers le bas de la montagne. Bella releva la tête, jetant des coups d'œil au décor stylisé de glace et de roche et lançant des regards furtifs aux attractions et aux gens en contrebas. Son souffle vacilla, et un cri de surprise quitta sa gorge plus d'une fois.

Le parcours se termina dans une petite éclaboussure d'eau. Bella recula contre Edward, mais l'amerrissage fut tellement mineur qu'ils ne furent pas mouillés du tout. Il desserra son emprise alors que leur bobsleigh s'immobilisait, faisant lentement glisser ses mains le long des bras de Bella et posant ses doigts contre l'intérieur de ses poignets. Son pouls vibrait au même rythme que sa respiration rapide et haletante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-il, enfonçant son menton dans le creux de son cou. « Bella ? Chérie ? »

Elle retourna l'une de ses mains, relâchant la poignée du bobsleigh et attrapant les doigts d'Edward à la place. Elle prit une respiration plus profonde, puis elle se tourna dans son siège, inclinant la tête pour le regarder.

Son visage était à la fois d'un blanc immaculé et d'un rouge brillant, ses yeux noirs et scintillants. « Je… » Les mots qui essayaient de sortir de sa bouche lui firent défaut, et elle déglutit en vitesse avant d'essayer de nouveau. « Je… wow. »

Edward fut saisi de soulagement, et il serra sa main moite alors que leur véhicule faisait une embardée en avant pour atteindre le quai de débarquement. « Wow, hein ? Wow super, ou wow épouvantable ? » Il savait déjà la réponse, mais il attendit quand même qu'elle le confirme tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever de son siège. Jasper et Alice attendaient un peu plus loin, cette dernière sautillant pratiquement sur place, refusant de mettre un frein à son excitation.

« Je… » Bella inspira profondément, et Edward la soutint avec ses mains alors qu'elle se levait et sortait du bobsleigh. Ses genoux tremblaient, et il pouvait voir le frisson d'adrénaline déferler à travers son corps. « Juste… wow. »

Alice se précipita vers elle quand ils furent assez proches, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour du cou de Bella. « Je suis si fière de toi ! » Lança-t-elle. « Si tu peux faire face à ça, tu peux faire face à n'importe quoi ! »

Edward n'était pas tout à fait sûr au sujet de cette déclaration spécifique. Après tout, le Cervin n'était pas le manège le plus rapide ou le plus effrayant du parc. C'était une attraction idéale pour tester sa résistance justement pour cette raison : maintenant elle pourrait juger un peu mieux combien elle pouvait en supporter.

Quand finalement Alice la relâcha, Bella s'appuya sur la poitrine d'Edward et il glissa ses bras autour d'elle sans se faire prier. Un tremblement subtil parcourut son corps, une réaction viscérale aux endorphines qui circulaient en elle. Sa paume moite couvrit le revers de sa main, refermée autour de sa taille. « Je t'aime, » dit-elle doucement, basculant la tête en arrière pour reposer contre lui. Il la nicha avec joie sous son menton, la laissant se remettre de la secousse physique et émotionnelle de la balade. « Où est Chase ? » Demanda-t-il. Deux minutes sans la voix flûtée du petit garçon était extrêmement surprenant.

« Aux toilettes, » déclara Jazz avec un sourire. « Et probablement en train de supplier Emmett pour avoir des souvenirs. »

Edward sourit lui aussi. Emmett n'était pas exactement un faiblard, mais Rose était définitivement le parent ferme.

Ils flânèrent dans la direction indiquée par Jasper, Edward gardant un bras solide autour de la taille de Bella, et bientôt la voix de Chase se fit entendre une fois de plus. Emmett tenait la main de son fils alors qu'ils avaient le plan du parc étalé entre eux, Chase fronçant les sourcils avec une concentration hilarante et adorable, essayant de décider où aller ensuite. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella à côté de lui. Ses yeux brillaient et clignaient, ses jolies lèvres retroussées en un doux sourire, et il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que lui offrir cette occasion avait été le bon choix.

Le matin devint plus chaud, le soleil de Californie brûlant le voile de nuages, tandis que le groupe cédait aux caprices de Chase, le laissant choisir quoi faire et quand le faire. Au bout d'un moment il abandonna le plan et commença à errer vers tout ce qui avait l'air intéressant, bien que Bella insistât pour toujours savoir où ils se trouvaient sur ledit plan. Cela la calmait et l'aidait à se concentrer, et Edward savait à quel point c'était important. Elle avait besoin de cette béquille, et jamais il ne la lui refuserait.

Pour le déjeuner, toutefois, Edward dut faire acte d'autorité et dire à Bella de choisir tout ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier de ce que Chase pourrait penser. Ils étaient dans New Orleans Square, y ayant été attirés par le son de la musique jazz live, et Edward vit immédiatement quand une odeur capta l'attention de Bella. Elle leva son petit nez en l'air et inspira profondément, puis elle se tourna catégoriquement vers le patio fermé rempli de petites tables rondes et parsemé de convives.

« Là, » dit-elle sans hésitation. « Je ne sais pas ce que je flaire, mais c'est ça. »

Il aimait lorsqu'elle était si sûre d'elle.

Le restaurant, quand ils trouvèrent l'entrée, s'appelait le Café Orléans, et c'était l'un des plus chics restaurants avec service à table du parc. Emmett et Rose scrutèrent la partie intérieure du restaurant – où le verre, la porcelaine et les nappes étaient de mise – et décidèrent qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose de plus décontracté, lançant des regards éloquents au petit garçon qui faisait une moue impatiente et balançait la main de son père. Alice et Jasper convinrent d'essayer le restaurant.

Edward jeta un regard au visage de Bella et demanda à être assis à l'extérieur sur le patio – c'était une journée chaude, douce et ensoleillée, et une chose qui n'avait pas changé au cours des années était la passion qu'elle avait de se dorer au soleil. Il y avait des arbres luxuriants autour d'eux et des parasols au-dessus des tables, mais des rayons de soleil réussissaient à s'infiltrer au travers et nimbaient la peau pétales de rose de Bella d'une chaleur bienveillante.

Elle étudia le menu attentivement, levant le nez pour respirer l'odeur des plats des autres convives, un petit pli entre les yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de savoir quelle odeur avait capté son attention. Avec un petit soupir de frustration, elle recula dans sa chaise en métal et regarda Edward avec impuissance. « Je veux ce que je sens, » dit-elle, un peu penaude, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? » Questionna-t-il, regardant son propre menu. Il n'avait pas le souci du détail qu'elle avait, mais il avait goûté à beaucoup plus d'aliments dans sa vie.

« Épicé, » répondit-elle lentement, inspirant à nouveau. « Fumé. Riche en féculents ? »

Essayant de percevoir lui-même l'odeur qu'elle décrivait, Edward étudia le menu. « Je pense… je pense que c'est l'odeur de la soupe aux gombo que tu renifles. Veux-tu l'essayer ? »

Bella consulta le menu, puis hocha la tête avec détermination. Elle demanda aussi un soda, toute contente, et quand Edward lui demanda si elle voulait autre chose, elle fronça le nez avant d'admettre que le sandwich Monte Cristo avait l'air intéressant, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait l'aimer. Edward proposa de le commander pour lui et de le partager avec elle, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Edward commanda pour tous les deux – Bella était encore extrêmement nerveuse de parler à des étrangers – tandis qu'elle écoutait Alice jacasser à propos de la vie nocturne dans le secteur de Downtown Disney, qu'elle et Jasper avaient l'intention d'aller visiter ce soir-là. Edward n'avait même pas besoin de demander si son amoureuse voulait y aller avec eux elle n'aimait pas la musique forte ou le genre de danse en vogue dans les boîtes de nuit, et de toute façon les foules y étaient beaucoup trop importantes pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise. Edward ne savait pas s'ils allaient passer la soirée dans le parc ou à l'hôtel, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas accompagner leurs amis. Si Bella le souhaitait, ils offriraient peut-être de veiller sur Chase afin qu'Emmett et Rosalie puissent y aller aussi. Elle aimait énormément le petit garçon, mais personne ne pouvait dire comment elle se sentirait à la fin de la journée.

Jasper avait choisi le sandwich au saumon grillé avec les frites de patates douces, et Alice avait choisi une salade garnie de poulet noirci, mais lorsque le bol de soupe aux gombos de Bella fut déposé devant elle, le sourire qu'elle arbora confirma qu'ils avaient deviné juste. Cette odeur fumée et légèrement corsée était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. La soupe était garnie de riz épicé, et il la regarda remuer celui-ci dans le ragoût épais et fumant et prendre sa première bouchée. Elle sourit de plus belle en faisant rouler les saveurs dans sa bouche. « Miam, » dit-elle, souriant à Edward avant de plonger dans son bol pour prendre une autre cuillerée.

Il se tourna vers son propre plat, se sentant léger et heureux. Bella avait survécu à une matinée entière en ayant seulement une crise mineure, et à présent elle déjeunait sur une terrasse striée de soleil et d'ombre, plongeant avidement dans son gombo pour essayer séparément la saucisse, le poulet et le jambon.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il avait commandé, préoccupé uniquement par le fait que Bella voulait y goûter, mais maintenant qu'il regardait son assiette, il n'était plus si sûr. Son sandwich était un croque-monsieur revisité, servi dans du pain pané et frit, dégoulinant de fromage à l'endroit où il était coupé en deux, des tranches de dinde et de jambon apparaissant furtivement à l'intérieur de la panure dorée. Cela en soi n'était pas si étrange, mais ensuite le sandwich avait été saupoudré de sucre fin, et il y avait un petit contenant de confiture de fruits qui, de toute évidence, accompagnait le mets d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y avait aussi une grappe de raisins rouges en complément, et il en fourra un dans sa bouche en essayant de comprendre quoi faire avec le sandwich. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit quelqu'un manger le même sandwich avec un couteau et une fourchette, utilisant la confiture comme condiment pour tremper les bouchées dedans, et c'est ainsi qu'avec un peu d'appréhension, il ramassa ses couverts et coupa un morceau.

La combinaison de fromage fondu et de viande salée avec le sucre et la confiture était… singulière. Tout à fait singulière, mais pas désagréable. Il prit une autre bouchée, puis en offrit une à Bella.

Elle pencha avidement la tête vers sa fourchette, prenant la bouchée, et il la regarda mâcher et avaler. « J'aime bien, » déclara-t-elle, léchant le sucre en poudre de ses lèvres, « mais je préfère mon plat. »

Edward prit la bouchée qu'elle lui offrit en échange. Le gombo était bon, riche, épais et fumé, mais l'okra le laissait indifférent, aussi était-il satisfait avec son propre repas, lui donnant des bouchées de temps en temps quand elle se penchait vers son épaule. Elle vida deux verres de Coca-Cola et un verre d'eau glacée, ce dont Edward prit note. Il fallait qu'ils fassent mieux pour la garder hydratée. La journée n'était pas chaude, mais elle avait été debout pendant le plus clair de la matinée.

Bien entendu Bella voulut du dessert quand il lui fut offert, et celui-ci s'avéra être des beignets en forme de Mickey – plus de pâte frite couverte avec plus de sucre en poudre, avec plus de petits ramequins remplis de confiture pour tremper les beignets dedans. Heureusement, Alice partagea le dessert avec elle, tandis qu'Edward présentait silencieusement ses excuses à ses artères pour la quantité de malbouffe qui serait sans aucun doute consommée pendant le reste de la semaine.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Rosalie déclara avec autorité qu'ils n'iraient dans aucun des manèges à sensations fortes avant d'avoir digéré le déjeuner. Chase se lamenta pendant environ trente secondes, jusqu'à ce que Bella suggère gentiment d'aller essayer _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , qui était à proximité et censé être une promenade tranquille.

« Jack Sparrow ! » Cria Chase, et il entraîna gaiement son père dans la direction indiquée par Bella.

Une fois installés dans les grands bateaux, il était beaucoup trop tard pour s'inquiéter que le mouvement de ceux-ci dans l'eau puisse déclencher des maux d'estomac. Il était _aussi_ beaucoup trop tard pour se demander si la balade dans l'obscurité allait d'une façon ou d'une autre provoquer une mauvaise réaction chez Bella, ce qui honnêtement inquiétait un peu Edward. C'était une longue promenade, s'il avait bonne mémoire. Ça ne serait pas terminé au bout d'une ou deux minutes comme l'autre tour qui l'avait tellement effrayée, _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre son flanc alors que leur bateau se mettait en mouvement.

Les bateaux étaient tellement larges qu'ils purent tous s'asseoir dans la même rangée. Bella était assise confortablement entre Edward et Alice, et même si Chase avait supplié pour être au bout, Emmett s'assit entre lui et le bord de l'embarcation. C'était probablement une sage décision Emmett était trop grand et trop rapide pour que son fils tente quoi que ce soit et s'en tire impunément.

Ils s'éloignèrent du quai, à travers le bleu-noir de la simulation d'une nuit dans un bayou, complétée avec une musique de banjo indolente et la lueur mouvante des lucioles. Les yeux de Bella étaient vifs et brillants elle semblait totalement enchantée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Tournant un coin noir, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement face à la voûte gracieuse d'un pont de briques sous lequel ils devaient passer, et qui était orné d'une tête de mort.

Une tête de mort qui parlait.

« Cool ! » Chase n'était pas du tout effrayé.

Bella cessa momentanément de respirer, mais son corps ne se raidit pas contre celui d'Edward alors que le crâne débitait son boniment, leur disant de 'garder leurs mains rougeaudes à l'intérieur' et de 'tenir bon il y aura des rafales droit devant.' La tête de mort gloussa une dernière mise en garde selon laquelle 'Les morts ne parlent pas,' avant qu'ils soient entraînés vers l'avant pour plonger abruptement en bas d'une chute, petite mais très à pic – juste assez pour que l'estomac d'Edward s'en ressente et que Bella couine et empoigne fermement son genou. Elle laissa échapper un rire voilé après la descente tandis qu'Edward secouait les gouttelettes d'embruns qui l'avaient éclaboussé. C'est ainsi que se déroula tout le trajet Edward n'arrêta pas de se demander si quelque chose allait effrayer Bella, que ce soit des boulets de canon éclaboussant les eaux environnantes dans une simulation des plus réalistes, ou un incendie que des effets spéciaux rendaient on ne peut plus authentique, ou même la scène où un pirate vendait aux enchères un lot de femmes à d'autres corsaires. Mais elle demeura imperturbable tout au long de la promenade, pouffant de rire aux fragments de dialogues comiques et rigolant lorsque Chase aperçut son héros, Capitaine Jack Sparrow, et qu'il ne voulut pas arrêter de le pointer du doigt ou d'essayer de le prendre en photo jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett lui enlève son appareil photo.

La Maison Hantée, cependant, fut une affaire bien différente.

Même si c'était censé être une attraction à caractère humoristique, davantage pince-sans-rire que réellement effrayante, dès qu'ils passèrent les portes, Bella s'attacha à son flanc et refusa de le lâcher. C'était en partie à cause du format de l'attraction – plutôt que de commencer le tour en voiturette, la foule de visiteurs fut rassemblée dans le vestibule du manoir, puis introduite dans une petite salle ronde où une voix lugubre s'adressa à elle. « Cette pièce hantée est-elle en train de prendre de l'expansion ? » Interrogea-t-elle alors que les tableaux sur les murs semblaient se distendre. Edward sentit son estomac basculer, signe révélateur qu'ils étaient actuellement dans un ascenseur, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et que la foule se retrouva dans un couloir sombre envahi de toiles d'araignée, il sentit Bella trembler sous son bras. Elle baissa la tête, regardant le plancher plutôt que le décor terrifiant – les bustes dont les yeux semblaient les suivre, les tableaux qui devenaient sinistres quand la foudre éclatait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait porter ses mains à ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la mélodie funeste si elle acceptait de le lâcher.

Bella se calma une fois qu'ils furent montés dans les voiturettes, se recroquevillant contre Edward et jetant des regards furtifs d'un seul œil. Il la tint tout près de lui, glissant une main sous sa longue chevelure pour sentir l'humidité sur sa nuque. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette attraction.

« Hey, tu n'as pas à regarder si tu ne veux pas. » Il souffla doucement les mots dans son oreille. « Ça va. Tu peux fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé. »

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête contre lui. « C'est pire si je fais ça, » dit-elle, la voix tendue. Edward n'en rajouta pas, se contentant de la serrer très fort alors qu'ils traversaient le reste de la maison hantée. Pour lui, la balade n'était pas terriblement effrayante, notamment lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la scène du grand cimetière où tous les fantômes chantaient. Bella, néanmoins, ne semblait pas être du même avis. Elle dissimula complètement son visage des miroirs dans lesquels des fantômes faisaient de l'auto-stop, et même s'il savait qu'elle voulait sortir de là au plus vite, elle était chancelante et indolente quand vint le temps de descendre de la voiturette et de se remettre debout.

Quand finalement ils émergèrent de nouveau dans la lumière du soleil, Bella était pâle et vacillante. Même ses lèvres étaient blanches, et elle tremblait en serrant le bras d'Edward avec les deux siens. D'un regard rapide il dit aux autres de continuer, puis il trouva un banc au soleil où Bella et lui pourraient s'asseoir.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aime les maisons hantées, » murmura-t-elle, repliant ses jambes sur le côté en s'appuyant contre le flanc d'Edward.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aime que tu y ailles, » convint Edward. Ce n'était pas le genre de panique qu'elle avait eu dans _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_ , mais plutôt une dose de peur plus généralisée. Il en était heureux, bien que toute émotion déplaisante émanant de sa compagne fût inacceptable. « Si ça peut te réconforter, je pense que même Chase était un peu effrayé là-dedans. »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine d'Edward. « Ça ne me réconforte pas qu'un petit garçon ait été malheureux. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il était malheureux. » Il frotta son épaule, caressant gentiment. « Beaucoup de gens aiment avoir peur, du moins un petit peu. C'est pourquoi les films d'horreur sont si populaires. »

Elle frissonna contre lui. « C'est difficile pour moi de comprendre ça. »

« Ouais. » Il soupçonnait que ce fût le cas. « Mais la plupart des gens n'ont pas les souvenirs que tu as, ma jolie. »

« Ouais. Je sais. »

Au bout d'un moment, ses frissons s'atténuèrent, et elle releva la tête vers lui. « Edward ? Je pense que je suis prête pour une pause. »

« Tu veux retourner à l'hôtel ? »

Bella acquiesça. « Je suis fatiguée. Tu veux bien qu'on rentre ? »

« Bien sûr, Chérie. Viens. »

Ils prirent le train à vapeur qui faisait le tour du parc, descendant à l'arrêt sur Main Street, et Edward accepta avec joie quand Bella demanda de jeter un coup d'œil à quelques-unes des boutiques. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la plupart des petits souvenirs – porte-clés, broches, tee-shirts – mais elle fut enchantée par les grosses boules à neige aux décors complexes, en particulier celle du Pays imaginaire, et celle d'Alice tombant dans le terrier du lapin. Il y avait une immense confiserie, où Edward lui acheta un cupcake recouvert d'une énorme épaisseur de glaçage – blanc, parce que tous les deux étaient d'avis qu'aucun gâteau au chocolat ne pouvait se comparer à celui d'Esmée. Puis, prenant sa main et tenant la petite boîte avec son cupcake dans l'autre, il se dirigea vers les grilles d'entrée.

« Comment vont tes jambes ? » S'enquit-il alors qu'ils passaient les barrières et traversaient la grande place à l'entrée du parc, marchant sans se presser à présent que Chase ne les bousculait plus.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Elles sont fatiguées, mais je survivrai. Nous sommes presque rendus à l'hôtel. »

« Tu sais que je m'inquiète à ton sujet. »

Elle sourit. « Ouais, je sais, et je t'aime pour ça. » Sur un coup de tête, elle relâcha sa main et glissa son bras autour du sien à la place. Elle se colla contre lui, et Edward déposa un baiser dans les mèches souples de ses cheveux presque noirs. C'étaient ces moments-là qu'il chérissait le plus – quand elle était douce et chaude contre lui, adorable et juste… juste _là_. Avec lui. Il ne se demandait jamais si elle l'aimait, tout comme il espérait qu'elle ne se demandait jamais s'il l'aimait.

Ils traversèrent la grande artère très passante qui séparait Disneyland de leur hôtel, Edward ne pouvant penser à autre chose que ramener Bella à leur chambre afin qu'elle puisse se détendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée qu'elle trempe ses pieds dans l'eau chaude pendant un moment, et elle avait absolument besoin d'élever ses genoux et de mettre de la glace dessus. Il avait une bouteille d'ibuprofène, si elle acceptait de prendre les cachets. Ils pourraient regarder la télé, ou peut-être qu'elle voudrait faire une sieste – quelque chose qu'elle faisait encore à l'occasion. Ils allaient soit commander à dîner, ou se rendre à l'un des restaurants à distance de marche, et –

Bella se figea.

La brusquerie avec laquelle elle arrêta subitement de marcher projeta Edward vers l'avant et il trébucha, son bras retenu par une poigne soudainement beaucoup plus ferme alors qu'elle se serrait violemment contre lui.

« Bella ? Bébé ? » Il la regarda avec inquiétude. Son visage était cendreux, blanc comme de la glace pilée, et elle fixait quelque chose – quelqu'un – devant eux sur le trottoir.

C'était un prédicateur de rue, un homme d'un certain âge à l'air hagard, qui faisait du prosélytisme d'une façon tapageuse, harcelant les gens qui s'apprêtaient à traverser la rue pour aller à Disneyland. « Le Diable vit derrière ces portes ! » Criait-t-il. « Vous lui donnez vos âmes, vos âmes corrompues, et votre argent, par-dessus le marché ! »

Au début, Edward pensa que c'était juste le contenu de son discours et l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve, titubant devant les passants pour s'adresser à eux, qui importunaient son amoureuse. Elle n'aimait pas les gens agressifs, et même si elle avait fait de grands progrès pour venir à bout des dommages que les fanatiques religieux avaient causés dans sa vie, ce genre de prêche apocalyptique fondé sur la haine plutôt que sur l'amour était encore profondément bouleversant pour elle.

Mais alors qu'il regardait attentivement ses yeux, Edward réalisa que non, ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il y avait quelque chose de tapi dans ses doux yeux marron qu'il n'avait jamais vu là auparavant. C'était une espèce de reconnaissance floue, lente et confuse, comme la musique d'un rêve. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son bras, ses doigts creusant dans la peau et le muscle.

« Bella. » Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Edward l'attira contre sa poitrine, dans ses bras. Il s'enroula autour d'elle, lui donnant le choix de se cacher dans le creux de son cou si elle le voulait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle déglutit et se pencha sur son corps robuste, mais ne tourna pas son visage. Un souffle mordant, presque parlé, vibra de sa gorge.

Le vieil homme regarda dans leur direction, un froncement de désapprobation sur son visage, mais alors il s'immobilisa lui aussi. Il était maigre et avait les traits tirés, sa chair s'affaissant comme si elle était en train de fondre sur les os saillants de son visage, ses lèvres minces et sèches entourées d'une pousse irrégulière et hérissée de poils poivre-et-sel. Mais c'étaient ses yeux qu'Edward fixa ; des yeux bruns qui étaient étrangement familiers.

Les yeux de Bella.

Une fois que la prise de conscience pénétra dans son esprit, Edward n'eut pas à conjecturer davantage. Ce – ce vieil homme, fêlé et hagard, était le père de Bella.

Immédiatement, il essaya de faire reculer Bella, loin de l'homme devant eux, mais les pieds de sa compagne étaient solidement plantés au sol et elle ne broncha pas.

« Isabella. »

Ce n'était pas exactement une question, mais Edward n'était pas sûr non plus que ce fût une déclaration définitive. Il semblait… incertain ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas nécessairement faire confiance à ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

Bella répondit d'une voix si basse qu'Edward douta que l'homme l'ait entendue… mais lui-même l'entendit. « Papa. » Un souffle, un murmure. Rien de plus.

Edward essaya de se dire que ces retrouvailles inattendues ne le regardaient pas. Il essaya de se dire qu'il devait battre en retraite et laisser Bella gérer la situation comme elle l'entendait.

Au bout d'environ trois secondes, il se rendit compte que cela n'allait pas se produire.

« Qui donc croyez-vous être, putain de bordel ? » Demanda-t-il, serrant la forme tendue de Bella contre sa poitrine. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler ! Pas après ce que vous avez fait. » Il y avait des familles avec des petits enfants qui se hâtaient de les dépasser sur le trottoir, mais Edward se fichait éperdument de son langage, ou de faire une scène. Cet homme, celui qui se tenait debout devant eux, était la cause première de tout le mal que Bella avait subi. Tous les autres qui l'avaient blessée, tout le monde dans sa vie qui avait abusé d'elle, tout ça était à cause de cet homme – le père qui était censé la garder en sécurité. « Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle a vécu ? Savez-vous ce que ces enfoirés d'hommes lui ont fait ? »

Le regard du vieil homme devint sévère et glacial – une expression qu'Edward n'avait jamais vue chez Bella. Cela mettait en évidence les différences entre eux en dépit du fait qu'elle avait ses yeux. Quand il le regarda, Edward ne put voir aucune autre similarité entre eux. À l'exception de ces yeux sombres, Bella devait être la fille de sa mère. Quelque chose en lui en fut immensément ravi.

Des yeux froids balayèrent le corps crispé de Bella, se centrant sur ses mains nues, dépourvues d'alliance, enserrées autour de celui d'Edward. « Vivre dans le péché avec un homme, » déclara la voix âpre. « J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne pourrait te débarrasser du Diable. »

Un faible gémissement quitta la bouche de Bella, et Edward l'étreignit plus fort. « Je l'épouserais sur le champ si elle me le permettait, » s'emporta-t-il, sombre et grave. « Je l'aurais épousée il y a longtemps. _Vous_ l'avez détruite – _vous_ avez ruiné toute association positive qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec les institutions religieuses. Non pas que ce soit de vos affaires. Vous l'avez abandonnée. Elle n'est plus votre problème. »

À sa surprise, la main de Bella bougea contre la sienne, serrant un petit peu. Il la regarda, rencontrant des yeux foncés terrifiés comme il ne les avait pas vus depuis très longtemps. Ils le suppliaient en silence, et jamais il ne lui refuserait quoi que ce soit – jamais. Alors il la serra dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle tirerait une certaine vigueur de la sensation de leurs corps moulés ensemble, et se força à se taire.

« Pourquoi ? » Sa première tentative n'était pas plus qu'un murmure. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de nouveau. « Pourquoi, papa ? »

Le vieil homme la fixa et ne dit rien.

« Je savais que tu me détestais. » Sa voix était douce, dépourvue de colère. « Ça a été la première chose que je pense avoir jamais vraiment sue, en grandissant. Je savais que tu me détestais, et je savais que c'était ma faute. » Edward pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix, bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage sous cet angle. « Mais même après que tu m'aies renvoyée, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi tu me détestais tant. Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. C'est la seule chose que j'aie jamais voulue de toi. »

« Ne le supplie pas pour quoi que ce soit, » grogna Edward. L'homme était une ordure – pire qu'une ordure. Il avait abandonné une petite fille innocente à la dureté du monde, et il n'y avait jamais de raison valable pour ça.

« Je vis ma vie selon Sa volonté, » répondit l'homme froidement. « Tout ce que je fais, mes actions sont guidées par Sa parole. Je ne questionne pas Dieu et toi, femme, ne questionne pas l'homme. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

« Je ne crois pas en Dieu. » Sa voix était plus ferme qu'Edward l'aurait cru possible. « Seules les personnes qui ont besoin d'une excuse pour leurs propres actions croient en lui. _Je t'en supplie !_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me détestais-tu tellement ? » Elle cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. « Ma mère aurait-elle approuvé ce que tu as fait ? »

La fureur qui frappa le visage du vieil homme vint brusquement et sans crier gare. « Ne parle pas d'elle ! » Cria-t-il. « Comment oses-tu parler d'elle avec ta bouche de démon ? »

Au lieu de se dérober comme Edward s'y attendait, le corps tremblant de Bella ne bougea pas et elle cria en retour, sa voix chevrotante. « Je ne suis pas mauvaise ! Je n'ai jamais été mauvaise ! J'étais juste une petite fille ! » Ses mains se crispèrent autour de celle d'Edward. Même si ses mots étaient boiteux et tremblants, remplis des larmes d'une enfance ruinée, ils étaient puissants… les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais entendus de quiconque, songea Edward. Cet homme avait piétiné sa vie avant qu'elle ait à peine commencé à vivre. Qu'elle puisse se tenir debout ici à cet instant et lui faire face, totalement prise au dépourvue, était l'ultime acte de bravoure à ses yeux. La fille qu'il avait sortie du lit d'un pick-up il y avait tant d'années de ça n'aurait pas pu le faire. Dans la même situation, lui non plus n'aurait pas été capable de le faire. Bella avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin, et elle était devenue incroyablement forte.

« Bébé, » dit-il doucement, « tu ne vas jamais obtenir les réponses que tu veux de lui. Viens, Trésor. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Elle continua de fixer le vieil homme devant eux, et Edward la laissa faire. Il pouvait le demander autant qu'il le voulait, mais ce n'était pas à lui de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

« Ne peux-tu pas me donner au moins ça ? » La voix de Bella était monocorde, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer une réponse positive. « Tu m'es redevable. »

Les yeux de l'homme rétrécirent. « Je ne te dois rien. »

« On ne met pas un enfant au monde si on n'est pas prêt à s'en occuper ! » Répliqua-t-elle en élevant la voix. C'était quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait jamais entendu d'elle avant. Oh, il avait entendu sa colère, mais pas ce genre de flambée brute et douloureuse. Aucune confrontation n'avait jamais généré ce genre d'émotion de sa part. « Je suis là à cause de toi ! Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, et pour ça tu m'es redevable ! »

Les passants sur le trottoir leur lançaient des regards étranges, mais Edward s'en fichait. Bella avait de la difficulté à s'exprimer avec des mots la plupart du temps, et cette situation, bien qu'inattendue, lui était tombée dessus. Il n'allait certainement pas la faire taire maintenant.

Elle renifla un son humide, et Edward la regarda essuyer son nez avec le revers de sa manche. « Je suis une adulte, _papa_ , » dit-elle, crachant le mot comme s'il avait mauvais goût. « Mais en même temps je ne le suis pas. Il y a des choses que je ne serai jamais capable de faire à cause de ce que _tu_ m'as fait ! » Elle trembla dans les bras d'Edward. « Comme avoir des enfants. Edward est un homme merveilleux et attentionné, mais il n'aura jamais la chance d'être un père à cause de moi – à cause de toi ! »

Edward la serra plus fort. C'était l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'ils avaient jamais eue à prendre en tant que couple, mais c'en était aussi une qu'il savait être la bonne. Bella avait fait beaucoup de chemin, mais ils avaient tous les deux convenu qu'avoir un bébé n'était pas dans son intérêt, ou celui de l'enfant. Il y avait juste certaines choses qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de faire, et avoir une petite personne dépendant d'elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, était l'une d'entre elles. Edward comprenait. Il ne se sentait pas moins accompli, sachant qu'ils demeureraient sans enfant. Bella craignait encore qu'il ait des regrets, il le savait, mais ses sentiments ne changeraient jamais. Il voulait sa compagne. Ils avaient construit une vie tendre et douillette ensemble, et rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance pour lui.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et son visage se referma. « C'est tout aussi bien. Le péché ne fera qu'engendrer le péché. »

Un sanglot hoqueté s'échappa de la gorge de Bella, et ses doigts creusèrent dans la main d'Edward sur sa taille.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? »

L'officier en uniforme s'arrêta à côté d'eux sur le trottoir, et Edward se força à le regarder. « Je pense que nous avons juste besoin de nous rendre à notre chambre d'hôtel, » dit-il, prenant soin de garder sa voix basse et sereine. « Bella, Chérie ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration, fixant toujours le vieil homme devant eux. Edward aussi l'examina. Il savait qu'il se souviendrait de son apparence pour le reste de sa vie.

« Nous avons déjà discuté de votre tendance à être une nuisance publique avant, monsieur, » dit l'officier de police au vieil homme.

« C'est un pays libre. J'ai la liberté de parole ! »

« Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'intimider les autres. » L'officier avança, ni intimidant ni menaçant, se contentant de bouger prudemment entre l'homme âgé et Bella. « Circulez, monsieur, s'il vous plaît. »

Le père de Bella se renfrogna, son expression sombre et dangereuse, mais après un moment il s'écarta et leur tourna le dos, ses maigres épaules recourbées, pointues sous le couvert de sa chemise élimée. Le corps de Bella fit un geste, comme si elle voulait le stopper, mais finalement elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta dans les bras d'Edward, tenant ses mains contre son corps même s'il n'allait jamais la lâcher.

« Je suis désolé s'il vous a importunés, » dit l'officier, la voix teintée de regret. « Nous faisons de notre mieux pour les tenir à l'écart, mais ce trottoir est extrêmement fréquenté. Il attire les gens qui aiment prêcher pour leur paroisse. »

Ouais, comme euphémisme, on faisait difficilement mieux !

« Faites-le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » L'officier tendit sa carte de visite, qu'Edward accepta avec gratitude.

« Merci, » dit-il, rangeant prestement la carte dans sa poche avant de ramener son bras à la taille de Bella. « Viens, ma chérie. Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

Ils marchèrent la courte distance jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel, Edward la tenant étroitement contre lui. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, il respira profondément avant de desserrer son emprise.

Bella inspira par saccades, se tournant vers sa poitrine, et il la laissa enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains trouva sa nuque, l'attirant tendrement vers lui comme il l'avait fait si souvent avant.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Trésor, » murmura-t-il. « C'était supposé être des vacances amusantes. » Cela devait-il se produire ici ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'elle allait si bien ?

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Sa voix était douce et hésitante, chagrine mais, étonnamment, pas hystérique. « Je… je ne pensais jamais que j'allais le revoir. Ou que je le reconnaîtrais. »

Edward comprenait. Lui non plus ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à rencontrer le père de Bella. Trouver Felix et, finalement, le Dr Gerandy, avait été suffisamment monumental. Quand les indices s'étaient raréfiés et que personne n'avait pu trouver son père, ils avaient accepté le fait qu'il était possible qu'ils n'aient jamais l'occasion de confronter l'homme qui avait initié tout ça – l'homme qui l'avait donnée au premier d'une longue série de monstres de plus en plus dégénérés.

Maintenant c'était chose faite.

Bella passa sa manche sous son nez une fois de plus. Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges, lourds et gonflés, mais elle rencontra le regard d'Edward. « Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? »

Edward réfléchit à la question. Celle-ci était tout à fait raisonnable, estima-t-il. Il y avait très peu de circonstances dans lesquelles il aurait envisagé de mentir à Bella, mais ceci était certainement un cas où il avait envie de le faire. Si elle avait une quelconque ressemblance avec cet homme, il mentirait avec joie et lui dirait qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir.

« Non, » dit-il, tellement reconnaissant de pouvoir être honnête et lui donner la réponse qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. « Tu n'es pas comme lui, ni physiquement, ni autrement. » Il traça gentiment le dessous de son œil gauche avec son pouce, recueillant des larmes. « Tu dois tenir de ta mère. »

« Elle me manque, » murmura Bella. « Je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais elle me manque. »

« Tu en as bien le droit. » Edward embrassa son front, ses lèvres s'attardant sur sa peau chaude, sentant le sel de ses larmes. « Aimerais-tu téléphoner à Esmée ? »

Elle se nicha de nouveau contre lui. « Plus tard. Voudrais-tu juste – est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir pendant un moment ? »

Edward sourit doucement, puis il prit son corps frêle dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. « Bien sûr, Chérie. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, le dos d'Edward appuyé contre la tête de lit en bois, et il garda fermement ses bras autour de Bella. « Je vais bien, Edward, » dit-elle d'une voix paisible, contemplative.

« Je n'irais pas bien si j'étais à ta place. »

« Non, vraiment. » Elle renifla encore, mais il se garda bien de se lever pour aller lui chercher un kleenex. « J'ai pensé pendant des années qu'il fallait que je le trouve, que j'avais besoin des réponses que lui seul pouvait me donner, afin de guérir vraiment. De pouvoir en quelque sorte passer à autre chose, tu sais ? »

Oui, Edward savait. C'est pourquoi il avait continué à chercher pendant si longtemps, embauchant un détective privé quand la police avait officiellement arrêté d'enquêter sur l'affaire. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de trouver son père afin de pouvoir tourner la page, et le but d'Edward était de faire en sorte qu'elle y parvienne.

« Mais… je l'ai vu maintenant. Et il n'a pas répondu à mes questions. »

« Non, » convint Edward. « Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et je me suis rendu compte que… » Elle mâchouilla le coin de sa lèvre. « Je ne pense pas que ça importe. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui, et Edward resserra volontiers son emprise. « À mon avis, même lui ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Et s'il ne le sait pas, personne ne le sait. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de raison. »

« Ce n'est pas une pensée très réconfortante. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre plus fort avant de répondre. « Ça vaut mieux que l'entendre donner une raison qui ne colle pas. Une raison qui ne justifierait pas ce qu'il a fait. Je pense que je préfère ça ainsi – ne pas savoir. »

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Bella tourna la tête pour regarder Edward alors qu'il sortait quelque chose du petit sac en plastique qui contenait la boîte de son cupcake. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait su qu'elle devait avoir aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu, et il l'avait acheté pendant qu'elle consacrait toute son attention aux boules à neige aux multiples détails sur Main Street.

Il s'agissait d'un minuscule diorama à l'intérieur d'un magnifique cadre doré, assez petit pour tenir dans la paume de Bella. Quand on pressait sur un bouton caché, la scène des feux d'artifice au-dessus du château de Disney s'illuminait avec des éclats brillants de lumière et de couleur.

Bella haleta, tenant précautionneusement le petit objet de collection dispendieux dans ses mains.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas eu cette vie idéale de princesse, » dit doucement Edward, écartant ses cheveux de son visage afin de pouvoir mieux voir son expression. « Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que, conte de fées ou pas, tu seras toujours une princesse pour moi. »

Un sourire tremblant se répandit sur son visage, et elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants. « J'ai eu mon conte de fées, » lui dit-elle, et il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix. « Non conventionnel, peut-être, mais ça m'est égal. Je te choisirais – et ceci – à chaque fois. »

Edward savait, alors qu'elle lui souriait – ce sourire parfait qui n'était _que_ pour lui – qu'elle était sincère. Son père ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, pas vraiment. Elle savait qui elle était. Elle savait où était sa place.

 **o** **~ O ~** **FIN ~ O ~ o**

 **Comme toujours, mille mercis à mlca66 pour avoir pris le temps de me relire.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Milk**


End file.
